A Winter Haven
by gothgal00
Summary: Kristy is just an ordinary girl, living her normal, boring life. But when she gets caught up in a world of myths and legends, her world is about to turn upside down. Jack/OC My first story. please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, burying my head in my arms, as my teacher droned on about some war in the 1800's. I was so bored and couldn't find a way to entertain myself. I glanced over at the clock again and groaned as i saw there was still 15 minutes left in the class. I took my notebook out and started sketching.

Just as my mind started drifting from reality, a crumpled piece of paper sailed through the air straight into my black hair. i pulled it out and glanced sideways. I saw Danny waving at me obviously trying to get my attention. "Hey Kristy!" he whisper-shouted. "What?" I replied in the same volume. ..."Hi." Danny said.

He started laughing to himself at his own joke. I rolled my eyes at his antics and turned back to my sketch. Suddenly the bell rang, releasing us for the day from this hell they call school. I quickly leapt from my chair and was at the door with my backpack and sketch book in hand in 3 seconds flat. As i started walking towards the exit, Danny caught up to me with a goofy grin.

"Watcha doing?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," I replied. "Just leaving this hell hole to go pick up Lucy."

"Oh yeah, it's Tuesday, isn't it?" he said.

"Yep," I said, popping the p at the end.

"Well, I was wondering," Danny started. "For this Friday's movie night, do you wanna go all old-fashioned with Lord of the Rings, or do you wanna go 'Hasta la vista baby,' with Terminator?"

"Oh, I don't know," I said thinking about it. We both looked at each other with looks of concentration and started cracking up when we saw the other's face.

"Ah well," Danny said giving me another goofy grin. "We can decide tomorrow. Right now, I need to go to work, and you," he said turning to me, "need to pick up your baby sister."

I sighed. "I guess.." Then I laughed. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Danny."

"Bye Kristy," he said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

As I walked towards my sister's kindergarten, I couldn't help but pull my Hollister jacket a bit closer to me as a cold breeze passed by. "Looks like Jack Frost came a little early this year," I muttered to myself. I mean, don't get me wrong. I loved the cold weather. In fact, winter is my favorite season. But I mean really. It's October, and we are already having a freeze in our humble town of Burgess.

Two minutes of walking later and I saw a blue flash pass overhead. My gaze shot up as I looked for the flash that was long gone. _What the hell? _I thought as I continued down the sidewalk. I was starting to think that maybe I had imagined it. It wasn't a minute later that i saw another flash, this time to my left. I quickly turned towards it, but it was once again gone. I shook my head and once again continued on. "This is it," I mumbled to myself. "I'm finally going mad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any other references.**

Thankfully, I was not given any more signs of my insanity by the time that I had gotten to my sister's school. I looked up at the sign that read Ms. Cathy's School for Children. I still couldn't believe you could run a successful business with a name like that, but whatever.

I shook my head as I walked inside the school. One word about my sister before you meet her. She is the most adorable girl in the world. She is that perfect sister that every girl wishes she had. When she gives someone her famous puppy eyes, it is completely impossible to say no.

I walked in the door and not even 2 seconds later, I had an eight year old girl attached to my waist. I stumbled a bit, then looked down to see Lucy's smiling face. When i saw that bright grin being flashed at me, I felt like I was on top of the world.

"Hey Kristy! I had such a great day today! How was your day?" she asked before I had time to realize exactly what she was saying. The meaning of the words eventually made its way to my brain and I smiled down at her, still attached to my waist.

"My day was fine. Thank you for asking. And I'm glad to hear that your day was good too."

I pried her from my waist and she settled for holding my hand as we walked out of the building. Lucy shivered a bit, but got over the sudden chill very quickly. She once again started rapidly talking, asking questions and then not even giving me time to answer. I laughed and said, "Hey! Slow down there little one! You're talking too fast!" She giggled and started talking again, slower, about her day. I listened and grinned as she told me a story about her new teacher.

15 minutes of walking later, and we were at the local coffee shop. I walked inside and ordered us both an ice cream cone. I know what you're probably thinking. 'Why are you buying an ice cream cone when it's snowing outside?' Well, it was a tradition that we started a long time ago. We came in one day and the shop was out of donuts, which was what we would usually get. So, as Lucy began to cry, I quickly bent down and tried to be funny. I suggested getting ice cream instead and she laughed and agreed.

And that's how the tradition started. We got our ice cream and sat down at a booth. I laughed as Lucy told a story about how a boy in her class. I glanced out the window which sat to our left. My gaze quickly darted back as I saw a very strange boy outside. However, just because he was strange didn't mean he wasn't good-looking. He was VERY good-looking. However, he was out in the snow, bare footed, with only a blue, frosted hoodie and brown pants on. I looked at him and studied his snowy white hair, and piercing blue eyes for a minute longer when his gaze suddenly turned to me. I looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring.

2 minutes passed and I figured it might be safe to look again. As I cautiously peered outside, I was disappointed to see the boy had gone. I was suddenly pulled out of my disappointed musings by my sister poking me in the arm, telling me she had to get home to do her homework. I shook my head trying to focus, and left the shop, hand-in-hand with my baby sister.

**A/N Hey, Gothgal00 here. I just wanted to thank anyone who is here reading my story. It is my first one and it means a lot that you would take time out of your day to come read this. Since this is my first story, I checked it last night and I saw that I had 2 reviews and 1 favorite. So I did a happy dance, freaked out for a minute then sat down to write another chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. If anyone has any constructive criticism for me, anything that will help me improve this story, please tell me. Again, thank you so much for reading. Your reviews completely made my day. :D**

**-Gothgal00**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

We had finally gotten home and I let my sister go off to do her homework. I went upstairs and flopped down on my bed. I lay there for a minute thinking over the events of the day. However, no matter what I started off thinking about, my thoughts always drifted to the strange boy I saw. No matter what I did, I couldn't get him out of my head. I mean, I guess it's ok for someone to think about a wierd dude standing in the middle of the street with no shoes and clothes that were _very_ inappropriate for this weather.

I sighed, and grabbed my laptop. Maybe I could message my parents? They were off on a trip to Hawaii. Sure they called it a 'bussiness trip', but even my little sister knew that they were lying. Even worse, they left for their 2 month vacation 1 week before Lucy's birthday. What kind of terrible parent would do that kind of thing?

Ah well. I guess you can't choose who your parents are.I snorted and the growl from my stomach made me decide that it was time for dinner. Since I didn't feel like cooking anything real tonight, I went down and heated up 2 bowls of canned soup. Eventually my thoughts drifted off to the stranger that I had seen... again. This was really gonna bug me for a while wasn't it? I just couldn't stop thinking about his icy blue eyes, and his perfect white hair.. No. I snapped myself out of it.

What the hell was I thinking? It was just a boy from the street. I'd probably never see him again. And with that thought, I served dinner. After we ate, I went and tucked Lucy in bed. She insisted that I read her a story then sing her a song before she finally went to sleep. I turned off her light and went back up the stairs to my room. I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted.

I ran a hand through my hair, and sat up... Only to fall right off the bed as I saw a face staring at me from my window...On the second floor. My first thought? "HOLY SHIT!" My second thought? "...ow."

I slowly got back to my feet and crouched down, where whoever it was couldn't see me. I took a deep breath and my hazel eyes scanned the room for some kind of weapon I may be able to use. My eyes landed on a discarded tennis racket that I was using the other day.

I leapt over to the racket and jumped up facing the window. Only no one was there. I dropped the tennis racket and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.. again.

Damn, I really was going insane. I'd have to talk to someone about that. I shook my head and went to the bathroom to do my teeth. I finally walked into my room again, ready to go to sleep and hopefully gain some sense of sanity.

I layed down and looked back out the window. I closed my eyes and started to drift off. That was until I heard a tapping noise on my window. My eyes shot open only to see a pair of icy blue orbs staring back at me. I freaked out for a second before realizing it was the guy from the street. My eyebrows scrunched together as I wondered how he knew where I lived. Or more importantly, how he was at my second-freaking-story-window!?

I looked at him again, and he motioned for me to open up the window. I hesitantly complied and soon an icy breeze was rushing into my bedroom. "Hey," said the guy. "Are you ok? That fall earlier looked like it hurt."

**A/N OMG thank you all so much for the positive feedback. Every review that I get makes me squeal and then I start working on the next chapter for you all. Thank you all and please R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

My mouth hung open as I tried to comprehend what just happened. _Ok. A really cute boy just came up to my window and is now floating there and just asked me... Wait. Floating? _I looked at his feet again to confirm it and sure enough his feet were a good 5 inches above my window sill.

"How...How are you-"

"Floating?" he finished with a mischievous grin on his face. "You'll find out soon enough. A good start would be inviting me in?.."

"Um, yeah sure, I guess," I managed to stutter out. I mean, no one ever taught me how to react in a situation like this. What do you do when a mysterious (not to mention cute) boy comes FLOATING to your window.

He floated in and looked around my room at my grey walls, and numerous poster of bands, such as Linkin Park, and Three Days Grace. "Nice room you got here. Though I'm not really sure who these people are."

I gaped at him. So this guy could float through my window, but he didn't even know who these bands were?! Someone was seriously deprived during their childhood. "They're only like some on the best bands out there!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I still don't know who they are," he remarked. Before I could reply, he said "Well, would you like to criticise me on my lack of knowledge involving music, or would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Well, you're already in my house," I said. "Might as well tell you my name right?" He smirked. "Well, my name is Kristy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Nice name. My turn then I guess. My name is Jack. Jack Frost."

I laughed. "You mean the Jack Frost? Like Jack Frost nipping at your nose? Holy crap, no matter how wierd that is, it is even weirder that I sort of believe you."

He looked at me. "You do? Most people think I'm crazy and then make me prove it."

"Well considering the fact that you were standing bare-footed out in the snow without looking cold, you are unnaturally pale, and you were floating above my windowsill, there isn't much room for me to call you crazy."

He considered it for a second, and then nodded his head. "I guess you're right."

We both sat there for a minute in an uncomfortable silence. Finally annoyed, I asked "So what is the famous Jack Frost doing in my house?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at me earlier when you were at the coffee shop and I wanted to come by to make sure that you could really see me."

"What? Why wouldn't I be able to see you? I'm not blind or anything," I asked confused.

"Well... It's just that people can't see a spirit unless they believe in said spirit. So that means that you," he turned to me and pointed at me with his staff, "believe. And I can't help but wonder why? I mean your what, 17? Why do you still believe?"

I looked at him for a moment trying to process what he just said. Then I thought about his question. Of course it was true that I still believed in legends like the Tooth Fairy and Santa, but _why_ did I still believe? "Um.. I guess the answer would be my parents."

He looked confused. "Why would you still believe because of your parents?"

"Well, they weren't the most caring people in the world. They would go off on vacation around important holidays and other times like that, always leaving me behind with some babysitter. Of course as a child I knew about the legends. It's just that as a child, they were the only constant thing in my life. No matter where my parents would go on vacation, or how long they would be gone, I always knew that the Sandman would give me dreams, Santa would visit on Christmas. I guess I just kinda hung on through the years?"

Jack looked at me with something that looked like... sympathy? Oh no. I didn't want his sympathy. This was why I never told anyone. Because they would always give me this look like I was some child. I hated it when people felt sympathy towards me. So I did what came naturally: I shut him out.

I fake yawned and stretched my arms out for emphasis. "Well, I guess I'd better be getting to bed. Bye Jack."

He snapped out of his thoughts and gave me a look that said he knew I was faking. He, however, didn't call me out on it. "Ok," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I froze and looked at him. Why would he want to see me again? I voiced my question and he chuckled. "Well, why not? Another person to have fun with!" I wasn't sure if that was good or not but I the grin on his face made it hard to dwell on what he could have meant.

"Goodnight Jack," I said.

He grinned and said "'Night Kristy." He then took off through the still open window. I stood there for a second and thought about how wierd my life had gotten in just a matter of hours. I shook my head and closed the window, shivering from the last cold breeze that came through. I lay down on my bed and thought some more. How would I ever have a normal life if stuff like this was happening? Then I chuckled. To hell with normal. Normal was for squares.

**A/N. Aaaaand done. Another chapter up for you guys. I hope you all enjoy. Again if there is any way for me to improve my story that you guys can come up with, any OOCness that I can correct, please feel free to tell me. Just a small warning. There are gonna be a couple chapters (hopefully long ones) involving fluff. It will mainly be about Kristy and Jack bonding and Kristy trying to catch Jack up on all the great movies, music, and even youtube videos that he has missed out on. Well, till next time,**

**-Gothgal00**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians **

I woke up to the noise of my alarm clock beeping in my ear. I groaned and reached out my hand to shut the stupid thing up. After I shut it off, I buried my head under my pillow wishing that it would be 3 in the morning again so I could get some more sleep. After a minute of wishful thinking, I finally dragged my body out of bed and started getting ready for school. I kept wondering why I was so tired. I usually wasn't this tired in the morning. What had I been doing last night? Then I froze, remembering what had happened the night before. I looked at my window and saw the delicate frost patterns. Though I was suddenly unsure of myself. Did that really happen last night, or was it just my subconscious playing tricks on me?

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I went downstairs to wake my sister. When I got to her room, I found that she was already awake and ready. I shrugged and started walking to the kitchen with Lucy in tow. She kept telling me about some dream she had, but I was too exhausted to pay attention. I made each of us a bowl of cereal and we ate before heading off. I dropped Lucy off at her school and then headed up to my school. I saw Danny at the entrance waiting for me in his usual spot. He grinned at me and I gave a tired smile back.

"Hey, Kristy. What's wrong? You seem a little tired," Danny commented as we started walking to our first class.

"Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," I replied. "Anyways, sup?"

He gave me a lopsided smile and said "Nothing much. Working, you know? So hey, did you decide what you wanna do for Friday."

I thought for a second. "Hmmm... I'm not sure. You know I love Lord of the Rings and the Terminator movies. What do you think?"

He thought about it for a second before smiling and said, "We should do Terminator. I'm in need of a little action."

I laughed. "You and me both."

We made it to our first class and apparently the teacher thought it was too nice of a day. So, yay for us, he decided to give us a pop quiz. I sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

**-This is a Line Break-**

So close! I looked at the clock and started pleading the time to go by faster. I was in my last class and there was only five minutes left before the final bell. I took a sip of my Dr. Pepper, and looked out the window. What I saw was enough to make me do a spit take right there in class... And on the school bully, Clarisse. I winced and shot a glare at the laughing Jack Frost floating outside the window. Well... I guess that proves it wasn't a dream... Clarisse turned around and gave me her famous death glare. If looks could kill, I'd be on the floor right now. The entire room was silent and all the students stared at me. Some looked amused and some looked scared. The teacher was snoring away at his desk so asking him for help was completely out of the question.

I was usually the quiet girl around people who weren't Danny, Lucy and now apparently Jack. So having all eyes on me was a little unnerving. She kept her glare directed on me but didn't move. I, however, met her glare head on. Clarisse was a bulky girl with absolutely no mercy for her enemies. Just as she stood up to (try to) 'teach me a lesson', the bell rang and I grabbed my books and left before she could say a word. I made my way out of the maze of hallways and exited through the school. Instead of walking to pick up Lucy, I walked to the side of the school and looked around. Sure enough, not a minute later, Jack Frost came flying up to me trying hard not to start laughing again.

"That... was pure gold!" he exclaimed starting to laugh again. Yeah, I guess it was pretty funny that Clarisse would still be inside the school trying to get Dr. Pepper out of her hair, but the fact that she is going to get revenge definitely didn't amuse me.

"Ok yes that was a little funny, but now I'm gonna have to steer clear of Clarisse until she forgets... Which probably won't happen." I sighed. "Ah well, at least I don't have much of a reputation to ruin anyway."

Jack laughed for one more minute before he was finally done. He started floating around me as I began walking to Lucy's school to pick her up. "Aww, come on. You don't have to worry. I've got your back." As he said that, he grabbed me under the arms and started flying in the direction I was just walking. I shrieked and covered my eyes with my hands. I stayed like that for a minute, the only sound I heard being Jack's laughter, then slowly uncovered my eyes.

We were at least 20 feet above the ground and were flying pretty fast. Before I could stop it, a laugh tore itself from my throat. This was actually kind of fun! Unknown to me, Jack was smiling at me from above as I started laughing joyfully.

I hadn't had this much fun in... I don't even know how long it was now. I had to grow up quickly so that I could take care of myself and Lucy. Unfortunately, we were soon at Lucy's school. Jack gently put me down and I stumbled a bit as I tried to get used to the feeling of the ground under my feet again. I realized that my hair was in my face and laughed again as I pulled it all back into a loose pony tail.

"So, did you have fun?" Jack asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"No shit, Sherlock," I breathed out. "Damn, I haven't had that much fun in years..." I trailed off and Jack gave me a strange look.

I quickly shook myself out of the trance-like state I was in and smiled. "Thanks. I kinda need that.."

He laughed. "Yeah, I could tell."

I shook my head and walked into the school.

**A/N Done! I'm kind of if-y about this chapter. If anyone has any problems with it, please message me and I'll be sure to fix it. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Holy crap, while I was writing this, I felt like an evil villain in my chair, typing on the computer with my new kitten sleeping in my lap. lol Anyways, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the movies listed in this chapter.**

"Oh my gosh! You'll never guess what happened in school today! Some kid was caught cheating and then she yelled at the teacher! Everyone was staring at her and she had to go down to the office!"

I chuckled as Lucy continued telling me the gossip in her class. Jack flew overhead listening amusedly to Lucy's rant. Unfortunately, Lucy could not see Jack. He seemed disappointed when we found out, but he quickly hid it behind a smile. It took a while, but we finally made it to my aunt's house. Ever week, my Aunt insisted that Lucy stay at her house from Wednesday to Sunday. So I only got my little sister on Mondays and Tuesdays. It was a bit depressing having the house to myself like that, but I guess I was okay with it now that I had Jack for company. I mean, I knew that he wasn't going to be around all the time. He had his whole winter thing to do. But still, I can't help but be happy for the extra company.

"Bye Kristy!" Lucy called as she walked up to my Aunt. I waved goodbye and started walking away.

"So what's up with the whole sister-staying-at-your-aunt's-house thing?" Jack asked when we were out of hearing distance from the house.

I sighed. "I've already told you about my parents. However, my Aunt doesn't think that a child should grow up in an enviroment like that. She unfortunately didn't feel like that when I was younger, but whatever. I think I turned out fine." I sent him a goofy grin trying to get my point across.

He seemed a bit skeptical. "Yeah, but I'm sure that you could have turned out better," he teased.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly. I turned out fine if I may say so myself. I mean, obviously I'm not the top of the class, I'm not the best daughter, and I'm practically famous for my clumsiness and temper, but I'm not _that _bad!

"Oh come on. You know I'm just teasing. So where are you going now?"

I grinned. "Well, it depends..."

He looked at me. "Depends on what?"

"How long are you sticking around?"

He thought about it. "Well, I could stick around till night."

I grinned. "Then I'm heading to the store."

I changed direction and started walking towards the video store that Danny works at.

"Whoa whoa, what? Why?" Jack asked.

"I am going to get you caught up on all the stuff you missed over the years." I said with a mischievous grin.

**-This is a line brake-**

"Hey Danny!" I called out.

"Wait, who's Danny?" Jack asked. I ignored him.

"Hey Kristy! What are you doing here?" Danny asked with a grin.

I gave him a smile. "I need a cart full of all the classics. Including Terminator, Lord of the Rings, and any others you can find."

He gave me an evil grin. "You don't know how long I've waited for someone to say that."

Half an hour later and I was checking out with a cart full of movies ranging from How to Train Your Dragon, to Lord of the Rings, to Paul Blart Mall Cop. I payed for them all and walked out with a basket the owner was nice enough to give me to carry the movies in. I started walking home carrying the basket and ignoring the calls of Jack.

"You know that you really didn't have to do that." he called down to me.

"Oh yes I did!" I called back up. "You have been seriously deprived of modern culture: both movies and music alike. And before you know it, you are going to know where I get every reference that I make."

Jack gulped and stayed silent after that. We eventually made it back to my house and I walked in with Jack following behind. I took out the movies and spread them out over the floor. I set them up into different categories and sat down. I motioned for Jack to do the same and he plopped down on the floor next to me.

"Okay, so we have comedy, horror, science fiction, and animation. Which do you want to start with?" I asked.

Jack stared blankly down at all the movies and tried to decide which one to choose. We had all sorts of movies like the Avengers, Megamind, Dream House, Psycho, The Dark Knight, The Hunger Games, WALL-E, Oh Brother Where Art Thou, The Forbidden Kingdom, The Karate Kid and more. After a while of thinking and suggestions, we finally had a list of movies that we were going to watch in order:

1) The Back to the Future movies

2) Pirates of the Caribbean

3) Star Wars

4) Lord of the Rings

5) The Forbidden Kingdom

6) Terminator

7) Thor

8) Iron Man 1 and 2

9) Captain America

10) The Avengers

11) The Dark Knight

12) Oh Brother Where Art Thou?

13) Karate Kid (both versions)

14) Paul Blart: Mall Cop

15) The Princess Bride

16) Dream House

17) The Amazing Spiderman

18) X-Men

19) Galaxy Quest

20) The Three Stooges

21) Superman

22) Star Treck

23) Rise of the Planet of the Apes

24) The Hunger Games

25) WALL-E

26) Megamind

That was all we were going to watch for now, but there were definitely going to be more to come. I went to the kitchen and made three big bowls of popcorn and grabbed two bags of chips, three containers of different dips, and five bags of different candies. Then I got brought three liters of different sodas and two cups. Jack stared at me like I had gone insane. I shrugged and said, "Well, it's going to take a while to get through all the movies. Might as well be prepared."

He laughed at me and sat down. However, there was still something missing. I ran to my room and came back with every single pillow, blanket and sheet that I own and dropped them on the ground. "What's a movie night without a fort?" I asked with a grin.

Jack gave me a smirk and said, "I knew there was a reason that I liked you."

We both grinned and started making the fort. About half an hour later, we had a towering fort that went over the TV and the couch. I fake sniffled. "It's so beautiful.." I said in a mock tearful voice.

Jack laughed. I jumped inside and Jack followed. I grabbed the first movie, Back to the Future, and settled down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on my lap, a winter spirit by my side, and a grin on my face.

**A/N Annnndd done! I honestly only listed several of the movies that I know and love. lol It was so funny. The original list of movies that I first made was soo much longer. It was so hard for me to take out most of the movies that I did. Btw, if you guys haven't seen some of these movies, I would recommend them. Well, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I know that I enjoyed writing it. Fluff warning for two to four chapters to come. lol if you have any comments or constructive criticism, I would love to hear it. Please review!**

**-Gothgal00**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any movies mentioned in this story.**

"Oh wow..." Jack said. We had already finished the Back to the Future, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Star Wars and we were almost done with the last Lord of the Rings movie. I had ordered pizza a while ago and we were both splitting 2 large pepperoni pizzas. It had to be about 2 in the morning. Jack, unfortunately, said that after this movie he would have to leave for a while to go spread winter joy. That kind of sucked. I know that we had just met the day before, but Jack was already a good friend and I was... dare I say it... _enjoying _his company. He seemed to like all the movies that I made him watch. At the moment, I was cuddled up against Jack's side and was staring intently at the screen where the final battle was taking place.

"This is so COOL!" Jack exclaimed as a boulder came crashing down onto a bunch of orks.

I smirked. "Did I tell you, or did I tell you?"

He grinned at me then turned his attention back to the screen. I had been feeling a bit tired for a while now and I had to stifle a yawn so that Jack wouldn't notice and make me go to sleep. Not that he could anyways. He didn't notice however, as his attention was fixed on the screen.

Eventually I couldn't help it. I passed out right there on Jack's shoulder.

**-This is a Line Break-**

Jack pov:

I was actually really enjoying this movie marathon that Kristy had forced me to watch. The Lord of the Rings movies were absolutely amazing. I chuckled as I heard two of the characters make a contest to see who could kill the most orks, when I felt something hit my shoulder. I glanced over and saw Kristy's head where it had collapsed on my arm. I smiled and adjusted my position a bit. I went back to watching the movie and finishing a slice of pizza.

After half an hour, the movie was over and the credits were rolling across the screen. I tried to move when I felt something shift on my shoulder. I looked over and remembered that Kristy had fallen asleep on me. I found the idea amusing. Seemingly antisocial and unfriendly Kristy, was sitting there, asleep on my shoulder. I was about to try to pick her up when her head slipped and ended up landing on my lap.

Her unconscious body shifted a bit so that she was using my legs as a pillow. I laughed and looked around, hoping to find a camera so I could take a picture. Before I could though, golden dream sand drifted in through the window and started forming a shape above her head. I smiled, honestly touched, when a picture of her and I watching the movie marathon together in our little fort appeared over her head. I mean, I know that I had just met Kristy, but she was turning out to be a really good friend. I would have to introduce her to Jamie soon.

I slowly shifted from underneath her so that, after a minute, her head was lying on a pillow that I slipped under there. I took one last look at her calm, sleeping form and left through one of the windows. I had a little surprise for my new friend.

**-This is a Line Break-**

Kristy pov:

I woke up and squinted my eyes when a bright light streamed into them. I was incredibly comfortable and was ready to go back to sleep when I sprang up, eyes open wide. It was Thursday! I still had school. I hurriedly got up and ran to the kitchen to look at the clock. 8:45! Crap! I was supposed to leave 10 minutes ago. I ran through the house getting ready, cursing to myself the whole time. I grabbed my Pikachu jacket and flew out the door. I ran to my car which I only used when I was in a hurry.

I turned on the car and with it, turned on the radio. What I heard made me stop in my tracks. 'Well, it seemingly happened overnight. It's a winter wonderland out there. Just in, all schools are out for the day, or until the snow clears up.' said the reporter on the radio. I sat there, frozen for a second, before I finally sat back, relieved. There was a tapping on my window and I looked over to see a grinning winter spirit waving at me. I gave him a huge grin and jumped out of the car.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much, Jack!" I exclaimed. "I could just kiss you right now!"

He looked at me weirdly before smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. "Well, then?"

I blushed as I realized what I just said, and was about to take it back, when the overly happy part of me thought, 'Ah what the hell?'

So I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I turned around blushing a deep red color and started walking back up to the house. If I had taken a second to look back, however, I would have noticed the shocked look on the winter spirit's face and the dark blue blush adorning his face.

Not a minute later, I was back in the living room, sprawled out on the couch, one arm covering my eyes, the second arm hanging off the edge of the couch. I sat there for a minute before peeking out from under my arm to see Jack standing awkwardly in the doorway. I forced myself into a sitting position, and motioned for him to come sit on the couch. After he was seated I said, "I'll be right back. I just gotta change into something more comfortable and then we can get started with the movies again."

Jack nodded and I left the room. I changed into a red, long-sleeved shirt with a picture of the Beatles on it, and a pair of black sweat pants. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and took off my shoes. Finally comfortable, I went out into the kitchen and grabbed the giant container full of chocolate chip mint ice cream and brought it to the living room with two spoons. When Jack saw it he raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I went back under the fort where Jack was residing and put in the next movie, the Forbidden Kingdom.

**-This is a Line Break-**

5 hours later, Jack and I were both sitting next to each other and watching the last movie of the day:Thor. So far, Jack liked every single movie that I had picked, and had even voiced that opinion. It made me feel kind of good that he thought I had good taste. After the movie was over, Jack and I went into the kitchen, describing our favorite parts of the movies that we had just watched.

"Oh yeah!" I said with a mischievous smile. Jack looked at me a little warily, but eventually asked what I meant. "Now it's time for music!"

He smirked at me. "Nope." he said. I looked at him confused. "Now it's my turn. Go get changed into warmer clothes."

I gave him a weird look but went to get changed. I came back out in a warm, black hoodie, and comfortable, yet warm, form-fitting blue pants. Before I had time to react, Jack had grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the snow. He picked me up bridal-style and started flying. I started laughing and closed my eyes to savor the feeling of the wind against my face, when I suddenly realized how close Jack was holding me. I blushed and looked down.

Jack looked at me and frowned when he saw my expression. Then he realized why I was probably acting like that and he blushed too.

He started flying a little faster to get to our destination. Oh yeah, I still didn't even know where we were going. I voiced my question and Jack grinned.

"It's a surprise," he said. I was a little wary, but I did trust Jack.

Ten minutes later, we were in a different part of Burgess. I looked around confused. Jack smiled and led me over to a red house. He stood on the ground and made a snowball. He threw it up at the top window and a couple seconds later, a teenager with brown hair and brown eyes poked his head out. He grinned when he saw Jack.. Wait, saw Jack? He could see him? Obviously Jack already knew this as he was smiling and waving to the kid.

The kid left the window and was outside with us in under a minute. When he got there, he finally seemed to notice that this weird girl was awkwardly standing next to his friend. "Hey, Jack. Who's this?" he asked.

"This, is my new friend, Kristy," he announced proudly. "Kristy, this is Jamie."

I winced at the title 'friend', though I didn't know why. Was I just friend zoned by a winter spirit? Ouch.

In spite of that, I smiled and waved. The thirteen year old looked suspiciously at me. We had a short staring match, which Jack didn't seem to notice. He looked like he was thinking about something. I had no idea what it was, but right now, I was having a staring contest with a kid 5 years younger than me. Wierd? Very.

Jack finally snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to us both. We stopped staring each other down and turned to Jack. He gave a mischievous smile and suddenly whipped a hand out from behind his back. With lightning speed, he threw a snowball into my face. Jamie snickered but then not even a second later, he had a snowball in his face, courtesy of Jack. I laughed as he wiped the snow from his face and grinned. No one even needed to announce it. Soon we were having an epic snowball fight with a lot of other teens that had joined in sometime in the middle. I was older than all of them (Except Jack) though I didn't really care. Right now, I was having the time of my life.

**A/N Aaand done! I hope that my pathetic excuse for fluff was better than I think it was. Btw, I decided that I was going to make this story after the movie, but don't worry Taranodongirl1, I will be sure to beat Bunny up a bit for being mean to Jack. ;)**

**I was hoping to update yesterday, but I didn't have any time to go on the computer. So I made the chapter a bit longer than it was and went on to post it for you guys. **

**I just wanted to say, thank you everyone for your amazing reviews! I can't even begin to describe how much they mean to me. A shout out to Taranodongirl1, Kasha Eliz, meathecat, molly-marie-kat-death, WreckItRalphFan, and ihearthorses6000 for your amazing reviews. Another shout out to MisaxRyu, ihearthorses6000, WreckItRalphFan, Dragon Star Empress, Taranodongirl1, LOVING-LIFE-WHILE-WRITING, molly-marie-kat-death, pinkittwice54, cinthya diggory salvatore, I-have-an-original-pen-name, Kasha Eliz, and meathecat for following and/or favoriting this story. You guys rock! **

**-Gothgal00**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, of any references I make in this chapter.**

I tried to catch my breath as we all sat there in the snow. We had played for hours and were now sitting there as the sun set behind us. It made for a beautiful setting really. The bright colors reflecting off the snow that lay around us. I closed my eyes and smiled, enjoying the peace and quiet. Eventually, my stomach gave a loud growl. Everyone laughed and I grinned. "Well, I guess it's time for food," I said.

Jack laughed and said, "I guess so. I'll take you back to your house."

I nodded and got up. All the younger teens stayed down on the ground and it didn't look like they were going to get up anytime soon. I smirked and as a goodbye present, I stuffed a handful of snow down Jamie's jacket. His eyes shot open and he jumped up desperately reaching for his back trying to get rid of the already melted snow. "Bye!" I called out. I then quickly walked over to Jack and motioned for him to take me home, before Jamie could get his revenge.

Jack grabbed me under the arms and took off. I frowned. This position was pretty uncomfortable, but at least it was less awkward. I focused my gaze on the ground flying by underneath us. I smiled lightly and closed my eyes until we got back to my house. When we did, It was already dark outside. Jack put me down and walked inside with me. I went into the kitchen and ordered a pizza.. again. I then made two glasses of hot chocolate. I walked out and went into the fort where Jack was lying with his eyes closed and his arms underneath his head.

He looked pretty peaceful that way. I cocked my head to the side as I studied him for a second. His only movement was the steady rising and falling of his chest. You know, now that I actually get a good look at him, I realized that he was pretty attractive. I quickly blushed and looked away. I walked over and sat down on the couch. The movement woke up Jack, and I handed him his cup of hot chocolate. The moment he touched it, the liquid froze over, and Jack frowned.

I smirked and handed him a spoon. Jack laughed and said, "Jeez, you know me so well. Thanks."

We drank (and ate) in awkward silence for a minute. I hated the silence but I wasn't quite sure how to break it. So, I put down my glass of hot chocolate and walked over to the TV. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and hooked it up to the TV. I could feel Jack's questioning gaze on my back, but I ignored him in favor of chosing a song from my extensive playlist. I eventually ended up on a playlist with Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, Seether, and Skillet and let the songs start playing.

I went back onto the couch and started drinking again, while Jack listened to the music. He seemed to like it. He sat there for a minute and listened before going back to eating his previously hot chocolate. A while later, Jack and I had finished and Jack announced that he had to go spread snow. I waved him off and he took of through one of my windows. A minute later, the pizza guy came and I paid him then started eating. I grabbed my laptop and checked my facebook. I sat there singing along to the music, eating pizza, and playing World of Warcraft on my laptop until Jack came back.

When he did, I smiled at him and motioned for him to come over to the computer. I put it on the coffee table as Jack sat down on the couch next to me and grabbed a slice of pizza. "What're we doing?" he asked me with a mouth full of food.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You need to catch up on all the great Youtube videos that you have missed."

Jack groaned but after 2 hours of watching videos, he was seemingly addicted to Tobuscus, Nigahiga, and Pewdiepie videos.

"Okay, that's enough Youtube for now," I said.

"Nooo!" Jack whined. Wow, he must like the videos a LOT more than I thought.

I smirked and instead went onto google. Jack raised an eyebrow at me and watched as I typed in 'Watch ouran highschool host club free online.' I clicked on the first link that came up and started the first video. "What's this?" Jack asked.

"This," I began dramatically, "is my all time favorite anime series, Ouran Highschol Host Club."

Jack didn't comment as we began watching. Multiple episodes later and Jack was staring at the screen like he was watching his favorite soap opera.

I laughed. During the period of that night, I also introduced him to several other movies, and the famous game, Slender. He nearly pissed himself when he turned around and the faceless menace was standing right there. He tried to deny the fact that he shrieked like a little girl and covered his eyes with a blanket as his charactor died when I brought it up. Good thing I took a picture.

Later that night, Jack made me sit on the couch and smiled at me. I stared at him warily.

"Okay," he started. "I know that we just met, like two days ago, but I want to introduce you to someone. Well, multiple someones actually."

"Okay.." I said slowly. "And who exactly are these someones?"

He said with a bright grin, "I want to introduce you to the guardians."

..."Wait what?" I asked, my eyes open wide.

"I want you to meet the guardians." Jack repeated slowly. "You know, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny..?"

"Yeah, I know... but why exactly?" I asked still confused.

He smiled. And not his usual smirk, but a genuine smile. "They're like my family now. I first joined them 7 years ago, and they have all been really awesome. So, I want you to meet them."

I felt a little queasy inside. So Jack was basically asking me to meet his family? That was a bit wierd to me. No one has ever introduced me to their families before. I was a little conflicted, but seeing the hopeful look on Jack's face, I pushed all those feelings away and smiled at him. "Of course, I would love to meet them!" I said.

The look on Jack's face was priceless. He looked so happy. That made me feel good inside, like his happiness was contagious. "So, when?" I asked.

He looked at me. "In the morning, when you wake up, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that sounds good." I answered. Jack grinned brightly.

"Well then, you better be getting off to bed." Jack said starting to make a 'shoo' gesture with his hands. "It's going to be a big day tomorrow!"

I got up and slowly walked back to my room, conflicted feelings returning. What if I screwed up? Like I screw up everything good that comes into my life? I shook my head to try and dispel these thoughts. Everything was going to be fine. What could possibly go wrong?

Everything was going to be fine..

Right?

**A/N Aaaaand done! I hope that you guys like this chapter. Btw, if any of you haven't seen any of those youtube channels that I mentioned in this chapter, I highly recommend them. The same with Ouran Highschool Host Club, and the bands that I mentioned. They all rock.**

**Anyways, thank you all so much, for reviewing, following or favoriting this story. It makes me so happy when you do. So, please review! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Anything you would like me to improve on? If there is, don't be afraid to message me, and I'll be sure to fix it. Thanks again!**

**-Gothgal00**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

I didn't sleep well that night. Doubts kept ringing through my mind. Would everything turn out alright? I know what you're probably thinking. 'Why are you so nervous about this? You're just meeting a couple new people.' Well, here's the thing. I don't do 'new people' very well. Heck, it's a good thing that Danny is as wierd as he is, or else he probably wouldn't be my friend right now. I tend to be a little... I guess you could say odd around new people. For whatever reason, Jack seemed to be the exception. However, I guess it can't get much wierder after a winter spirit comes flying in through your window.

But still. When I first met Danny, I challenged him to a tree climbing contest.. I kept taunting him, I don't know why. We climbed so high that he fell and broke his arm. Did I feel bad about it? 'Bad' is an understatement. I felt completely horrible. Especially since we were only 10 and he wanted to be friends. It was after I apologized and brought him chocolate that he laughed and said he wasn't mad. That, despite breaking his arm, he had fun.

It might be that I'm extremely competitive with new people. But what would happen if I made a bad impression? It was at one in the morning that I went to the bathroom, splashed my face with warm water and decided that I was being ridiculous. It wasn't like I was going to challenge Santa to a tree climbing contest. I snorted at the thought. The only way that I would get competitive was if someone doubted or challenged my mad skills.

I laughed at how ridiculous I was acting, and went back to my room. I was finally able to convince myself everything was okay. Besides, being worried was for squares. I was finally able to fall asleep.

I eventually woke to a tapping on my head. I faintly heard a voice calling me as my senses were still waking up. I eventually made out Jack's voice calling out "Kristy! Come on, wake up!"

I groaned and rolled over. I buried my head under my pillow and mumbled, "Five more minutes.."

Jack smirked, realizing that he had finally woken me up. I didn't hear anything else so I figured that he had left. That was until I felt a ball of snow shoved down my shirt.

"AHH! COLD COLD COLD!" I shouted, eyes snapping open. I jumped out of bed and ran around the room trying to get rid of the sudden cold sensation running down my back. I became dimly aware of Jack laughing and I stopped running around. The cold was still there but I wasn't paying attention to that anymore. My gaze was focused on the laughing winter sprite, clutching his staff as he shook with mirth. So, he thought this was funny, did he? I gave a small smirk. Jack of course didn't notice what I was doing as he was still laughing. I went to the bathroom and silently filled up two cups of water.

I snuck up behind Jack, and when I got close enough, I poured the water over his head. He immediately stopped laughing and turned to me. I was laughing my ass off, and Jack was just sitting there watching. After a minute, I realized that Jack was still staring at me. I stopped laughing and wiped a tear from my eye. I looked over at Jack. He was just sitting there, staring at me. I started squirming a little bit, uncomfortable under his steady gaze. It was when I stood up to go find some clothes that he finally shook himself out of his trance-like state.

He laughed nervously, then said, "Umm... Make sure to wear something warm. We are going to the North Pole after all. I nodded and he awkwardly left the room. I got dressed into a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. I threw on some snow boots I had gotten a couple years back and grabbed my favorite grey beanie. I walked downstairs where Jack was waiting and put on my Pikachu jacket. I grabbed my cell phone and put it in my pocket. I turned to Jack letting him know that I was ready. He nodded and we walked outside. Jack picked me up and started flying. However, this wasn't the regular flying that I had grown accustomed to.

After a minute of picking up speed, Jack adjusted his grip on me and his staff, and started flying fast. And I mean _fast._ Within five minutes, I could tell that we had crossed the border into Canada. As we flew farther, I looked up to see the bright grin on Jack's face. I smiled a little to myself and turned my attention back to the landscape quickly passing below us. We crossed over the ocean and were soon flying over a landscape covered in crackling ice and powdery snow. After about one more minute, a giant red and white building came into view.

I stared in awe at the giant building. I was so focused on it that I didn't see Jack smiling at my expression. After a second, we pulled up to the giant building. We flew in through an open window and touched the ground.

I looked around surprised just by the size of the place. While I was still gawking, Jack grabbed my hand and we walked for a minute through the whole place. "Are those yetis?!" I asked. "Cool!" I watched the yetis making the toys. I was about to ask why the elves weren't making the toys when I saw one electrocute another one. Ooooh... So that's why. We eventually made it to a giant door and Jack knocked three times. I was too in shock to realize that he was still standing by me holding my hand. "What is it?" a voice called from inside. What was that? Russian?

"It's me," Jack called back. Not a second later, the giant door opened and Jack pulled me inside by my hand. I once again stared in awe at all the ice sculptures around the room. Then my gaze landed on the giant standing in the center of the room. I was face to belly with him and had to look up to see his face.

"Woah.." I breathed. I wasn't quite sure how to react. I felt a little nervous. That was until he laughed. A great hearty laugh that warmed me all the way down to my toes. I immediately knew that this guy wasn't someone that I had to be afraid of unless I got on his bad side. I smiled at him as he finished laughing.

"You must be Kristy, the one Jack told us about." he said in a booming yet cheerful voice. "I am Nicholas St. North, but you may call me North."

Both Jack and I had blushed when North said that Jack had talked about me. I, however, elected to not embarrass myself and so tried to ignore the warm feeling inside me. "Okay, nice to meet you North," I said trying to be nice.

"And you as well," he said. He walked out of the room and Jack motioned for me to follow. We made our way through the maze of hallways to a room with a giant globe, covered in blinking lights. A yeti walked in and North told it to call the other guardians.

"So..." he asked looking at Jack. "How did you two meet?"

Jack was about to answer, but that's when I intervened. "We met when he followed me home after he assumed I saw him. I did of course but at the time I thought he was a hobo or something. Anyways, he scared the crap out of me when he appeared at my window in the middle of the night. I let him in and we started talking." I shrugged. "That's pretty much what happened." After I told my story, I looked at Jack who was blushing a deep blue color and then at North who surprisingly started laughing.

"Wait until Bunny hears about this, Jack. He'll never let you forget it!" North exclaimed, laughing.

Jack was about to reply, when three people showed up. One flew in through a window. She had beautiful multicolored feathers and very bright violet eyes. Next a small man, apparently made of golden sand, flew in through the window as well. Then lastly, a giant furry... thing came in through a hole in the ground. I studied him for a second. He looked to be some kind of kangaroo.

I stood there kind of awkwardly, fidgeting under their gazes. Finally, Jack decided to spare me.

"Guys," he began. "This is Kristy." Immediately the feathered woman flew down towards me and started talking.

"Hi Kristy! I'm the Tooth Fairy, but you can call me Tooth. I've heard a lot about you from Jack over there. And you just met a couple days ago too!" She suddenly reached out and opened my mouth. She examined my teeth for a minute. Then she said, "Hmm.. Fairly standard. Still quite nice though. Keep brushing though, and soon you might have teeth as nice as Jack's!" she exclaimed.

She then flew away as I compared her to my little sister, with her peppy attitude. I smiled slightly as the little man came up to me. He examined me for a second before he smiled and waved. I waved back with a slight grin on my face.

"Before you ask him any questions, you should know that Sandy's mute," Jack whispered to me. So this was Sandy. Mute? I think I had a way to solve the communication problem. I learned sign language a few years back from my deaf cousin. I signed, _Hello. Do you speak sign?_

They all looked at me, surprised. Sandy most of all though. He then grinned and signed back, _Yes I do. It's very nice to meet you!_

I smiled and looked around. Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked, confused at exactly _why_ they were staring at me.

"You can sign?" asked Jack.

I shrugged. "Well, yeah. I have a distant cousin who's deaf. She taught me and that's how we would communicate."

They were all staring at me again. I was starting to get uncomfortable, when Sandy signed, _It's very nice to meet someone who can speak sign language. None of the other were able to learn. I tried to teach them a little, but after many failed attempts, I gave up._

I laughed and looked at the Guardians' confused faces. That made me laugh a little harder.

When I finally finished laughing and Sandy went to stand back by the others, I turned to the last person... animal... guy.

"That," North began, "Is Bunnymund. Otherwise known as the Easter Bunny." I tried to hold in a grin. He was a bunny? Are they serious? Apparently, they heard my slight chuckle because 'Bunny' raised his eyebrows at me.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No.. No problems... Why do they call you Bunny when you are a kangaroo? Wait... You are a kangaroo... Right?" I asked.

I guess that wasn't the right thing to say, because Bunny's eyes narrowed slightly, as Jack burst into a laughing fit. "See!" he said. "I'm not the only one who sees it!" Ohhh so that's why Bunny didn't seem to happy about that.

"I'm a Bunny, mate." he said completely serious. I snorted. I knew I was being rude, but I couldn't help it.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Mate?" I grinned. "Damn, I must have made a _really _good impression."

Bunny gawked at me while the others started laughing. This comment sent Jack into a new level of cracking up.

"I knew this was a good idea!" Jack shouted triumphantly while still trying to stop laughing. Bunny started glaring at me. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck.

So much for making a good impression.

**A/N Aaaand done! And now Kristy has met the Guardians. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you think that anyone was OOC, just let me know and I'll try to fix it. By the way, I suck at writing accents so I am going to write North and Bunny regularly. **

**On another note, have any of you gone to see any Nigahiga or Tobuscus videos? If you haven't you need to see them. Tobuscus also has a channel where he plays a bunch of games like Slender and Happy Wheels. Go check it out! I have also decided that I'm going to start giving out songs for you people to look up at the end of every chapter. They may or may not have something to do with the chapter. This chapter's song:**

**Sail by Awolnation**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Gothgal00**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

After everyone had finished laughing and Bunny had finished glaring at me, North led us all into a room that I assumed to be the lounge. We all sat down and started talking about random things. North had asked me to repeat the story of how Jack and I had met. Of course I complied. Why on Earth would I say no to the man in the red suit? So I repeated it and we all had a good laugh. Except Jack. He just sat there blushing. That made me laugh even harder. After a while of laughing and talking, I had finally gotten to the point where I was pretty comfortable being around the Guardians.

Eventually Jack said, "Hey, North, would it be okay if I took Kristy on a tour of the workshop? We won't break anything, I promise." However, even if the others couldn't, I could see the mischievous glint in Jack's eyes. That look always put me on high alert that something was going to happen. We both looked at North who was scratching his beard in thought. "Well, I guess that would be fine. Just don't break anything." he said in his russian accent.

Jack grinned and grabbed my hand. I yelped as he pulled me away from the chair before giving me notice that we were leaving. "So, what do you want to see first?" Jack asked me.

The wonder had returned to my eyes as I saw the yetis building more toys than I could imagine. Some that I've never seen before. "I'm not sure," I finally managed to get out.

Jack chuckled and picked me up bridal style. He flew to the very top of the workshop and put me down. I barely even noticed that he had picked me up as I stared at the vast workshop that I had dreamed about since I was a child.

"Well, I guess we could start from the top," he said. We walked for a while, Jack showing me the different rooms, and even introducing me to a couple of the yetis. I waved and grinned cheekily to a yeti that Jack introduced as Phill. He looked at Jack warily and then fixed me with his gaze. He looked at me for a second before saying something in his odd language. I wasn't quite sure how to react to that, so I just smiled and nodded. Both Jack and Phil looked at me funny. Jack then led me away to continue the tour. "What was that?" he asked.

I chuckled. "When you can't understand someone, just smile and nod."

Jack laughed and said, "Well, with an attitude like that, I'm surprised that you haven't gotten into more trouble with the people at your school."

I smirked. "Oh, trust me, you don't know the half of it."

Jack looked at me before warily asking, "What did you do?"

I laughed slightly as I remembered all the times I had to go to the principle's office for things that I had done to the 'school bullies'. "Well, this one time, a girl in first grade had tried to cut some of my hair off during art. So I did the only thing that came naturally at the time. I squirted glue at her face."

Jack started laughing at this and we had to stand there as he tried to get a hold of himself. Finally he had stopped laughing long enough to ask, "What happened?"

I grinned. "I got in trouble with the teachers but, even at that age, I was a remarkable actress and liar. I had to go to the office I pulled the whole 'I'm so sorry! I want my mommy!' thing. The principle was way too soft and let me off the hook. I walked out of the office without a punishment while it took the other girl 3 days to finally get all of the glue out of her hair."

Jack had started laughing again halfway through my story. "That.." he gasped out., "is one of the most brilliant things that I have ever heard!"

I cracked a smile. It had never seemed as funny as it did now. 'Well?" I asked. "Your turn. What is one of the worst things that you have done?"

Jack stopped laughing and thought about it for a second. Eventually he smiled and said, "Well there are a lot and I mean a **lot **of bad things that I have done. Okay um... Ah! It was warming up outside and I obviously didn't have much to do. I was bored." I winced. A bored Jack was definitely not something you wanted to get in the way of. "It was still supposed to be cold out. I found out that the Summer spirits were messing around trying to end the cold season early. I wasn't too happy about that, obviously. So I snuck inside their homes and froze everything inside. That definitely got their attentions. They came after me and chased me all the way to Antarctica. But I was expecting that. So before I did everything, I created a whole army of snowmen and brought them to life. The Summer spirits were completely and totally freaked out. They ran after getting pelted by a WHOLE lot of snowballs. Sure bringing all of those snowmen to life was tiring, but the look on those spirits' faces was totally worth it." He smiled at the memory. I was trying to hold in my laughter. I raised my hand and we high fived. I had my eyes closed and was laughing when all of a sudden I felt myself being lifted from the ground, being held from under my arms. Jack carried me over the edge and floated above the floor of the workshop... that was at least 50 feet beneath us.. Just to freak me out I guess.

Though it was working, I sure as heck wasn't going to let him know that.I tried my best to not freak out and instead yelled, "JACK, PUT ME DOWN!"

He smirked and dropped one of my arms, so he was only holding me by one. That's when I started freaking out. I started kicking and kept yelling at him. Unfortunately, he didn't expect me to freak out like that, and he accidentally let go of my arm. I fell through the air and squeezed my eyes shut tight, awaiting impact. However, it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Jack holding me, bridal style. I glared at him.

"Just because you stopped me from going splat, doesn't mean that you're getting a thank you kiss or anything." He put me on the ground and I started scolding him. Unknown to me, the Guardians had seen the whole thing and were currently watching us bicker. They chuckled as I started chewing Jack out for nearly making me splat against the floor of the workshop like a bug.

Finally, Bunny called out, "Hey ya Drongos. North's giving out cookies and egg nog. Come and get some if you want it." Then he left the room with the other guardians. This announcement made me falter in my yelling as my stomach growled.

I turned to fix Jack with one last playful glare. "This isn't over!" I declared as I quickly followed the Guardians. Jack chuckled and flew after me.

**A/N Aaaand done! Well another chapter done. I know that it's a bit shorter but I didn't get that long to write and I wanted to get something out for you people. I'm probably going to start getting to the plot soon. A little more bonding, a few mean words from Bunny, and a severe chewing out from Kristy. lol I hope that it all turns out like I have it planned. But who knows? Sometimes these stories have a mind of their own. Thank everyone for reviewing and reading this far into the story. You guys rock! This chapter's song:**

**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Please review with any suggestions or comments that you may have. **

**-Gothgal00**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

"Mmmm..." Wow.. I didn't think that cookies could taste this good but obviously they could. I had to fight the urge to close my eyes, because I had to keep an eye on the elves. I had learned the hard way several times, that the elves will try to eat your cookies and drink your eggnog. However, I didn't really need to watch them, now. That might be because the third time that one of them had tried to drink from my cup, I ended up drop kicking it across the room, much to the amusement of the others. Since then, the elves had been staying away from me. Not that I was complaining.

I had almost completely forgot that I was going to scold Jack afterwards. Almost. So when he invited me to go outside with him, I immediately accepted. That way I could break out the curse words without getting put on the naughty list. We had finally made it outside and I looked out over the vast grey landscape that was the North Pole. After a minute, I turned back to Jack and fixed him with a glare. He shifted uncomfortably and let out a nervous laugh.

"So... I'm guessing I'm not off the hook then?" he asked.

I snorted. "Ha! You make me laugh." I gave him a look and he turned away. "Ok, listen. I don't highly appreciate almost going splat on the ground like a freaking bug, okay?" I was about to continue, when he turned back around. He had such a sad look on his face. And was that.. Regret? It made me falter in my lecture for the second time this night.

"I know," he said in such a sad tone. Jack sat down and refused to look at me. I sat down next to him, and I have to admit, I was slightly concerned. "Almost every time I try to have fun with someone else, I end up putting them in danger." It sounded like there was something deeper in what he was saying than him almost dropping me. I know that it wasn't my place to ask, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Jack.. What happened?"

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his crystal white hair. "You know, I haven't told anyone this. Not even the other Guardians. I mean, sure we have gotten closer, but I never felt comfortable enough to tell them." Jack looked at me, looking confused. "But, I don't know. It sounds pretty stupid, but I feel like I can tell you. That sounds stupid, doesn't it?" He looked at me. I slowly shook my head.

"Actually, not really. I kind of feel the same. I mean, why else would I have come to meet the Guardians. I did it because I knew I could trust you Jack." I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I knew that you had my back."

He smiled slightly, but it was quickly gone again. Finally he said, "Well, in that case I guess that I have to tell you." he chuckled slightly before his expression turned serious. "Before it happened... before I became Jack Frost... I was a regular human. I had a life. A loving family with a sister. Yours reminds me a lot of her. Ever since she was born, I promised myself that I was going to take care of her. No matter what the cost. She was my whole world. I would've done anything for her. So when she asked me to take her ice skating that day, how could I refuse? I tested the ice. I found that closer to the shore, it was thick enough for skating. I warned her not to go too far out, because the ice was thin. I guess that we both got caught up in the fun we were having together, because it wasn't long until I heard the deadly sound of cracking ice. We both immediately stopped moving. I saw that the ice under her feet was cracking. She told me that she was scared, but I promised that she was going to get out of there. I took of my skates and told her that we were going to play hopscotch.

When she got close enough, I hooked her around the waist with the same staff that I use today. I threw her onto the thicker ice and she made it. I was so happy, that I never realized that I ended up switching places with her. I stood up, and the ice broke. I ended up drowning. Everything went dark. But then.. then I saw the moon. It was so big and so bright.. It seemed to chase the darkness away. That was when MiM brought me back. He told me that I was the spirit of winter, that my name was Jack Frost, but then he never said another word. I soon found out that no one could see me unless they believed. That led to my being left alone for three hundred years. Even the spirits that could see me ignored me. I was completely and utterly alone. Until I became a Guardian. And then I met you." He looked at me and the look he gave me broke my heart. I leaned in and gave him a strong hug. He seemed to hesitate for a minute before holding me tightly as if he would never be able to touch someone again. His story broke my heart and I felt like I was going to start bawling, right there. I, however, restricted myself. I wasn't very good with words so we sat there in silence for a minute before I pulled away. I looked him straight in the eyes and smiled at him. A real genuine smile that I didn't give to just anyone. We both leaned back against a wall a sat there sitting next to each other in a comfortable silence. I eventually broke the silence.

"You know," I said. "Something slightly similar to that happened to me."

Jack looked at me weirdly, and said, "Really?"

I shook my head and looked at him. "Well, I didn't die and it didn't happen during winter. But yeah."

He looked at me as if mentally urging me to go on. I chuckled. "Well, I was a t pool party with my mom, dad and sister. Everyone was on this huge inflatable water slide that the family had rented. Eventually my sister begged me to go swim with her in the empty pool. I gave in and off we went. We got in at the edge and it seemed really shallow. My sister saw a water gun at the other side of the pool and asked me if I could get it for her. I started towards it but after taking two steps toward the center of the pool I noticed that it got deeper. My sister said nevermind. That she would go get it. Before I could warn her how it got deeper, she was already literally on top of me. She unintentionally started pushing me down in her battle for air.

She didn't do it on purpose. I know she didn't. But she kept pushing me towards the bottom. I couldn't breath and was running out of oxygen. Everything started fading from view. My vision turned blurry and I eventually stopped struggling. Everything seemed so calm... I don't know why but a part of me wanted to quit. To stay in the never ending calm." I chuckled. "It felt like I was high. But then I heard my sister struggling, and something inside of me yelled at me to move. So that's exactly what I did. I grabbed my sister's ankle and forced myself to swim to the side of the pool. I was finally able to get above the water. We were both okay but she was slightly traumatized. I can't blame her though." I trailed off as my gaze got lost in the never-ending whiteness that surrounded us.

I snapped out of my trance-like state and looked at Jack. He was staring at me with wide blue eyes. I shifted slightly under his gaze and waited for him to say something. I started to look away again when I felt an ice cold hand gently tug my chin, making me look at Jack again. I stared at him as he stared right back. Then he did the last thing that I could possibly expect him to do. He kissed me.

**A/n Aaaand done! I hope that you all like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was going to make it a funny chapter but I sort of lost control towards the beginning... hehe... Anyways! In case you're wondering about how I came up with that drowning story that Kristy told, I didn't come up with it. I lived it. It was one of the two times that I had almost drowned before. Wierd right? And I'm still excited for pool parties and stuff. Haha. I admit it, I'm really wierd. But I'm serious. When it was happening, I honestly felt like I was high! And I apologize if it seemed like I was being too dramatic.**

**Anyways, this chapters song:**

**Carry On by Fun**

**I feel like it fits the chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Gothgal00**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

After a second, I finally processed what was happening. My eyes opened wide in surprise before slowly drifting closed. I guess something good does come out of sappy moments. I started to feel a pressure in my chest before I remembered to breath. I sucked in a deep breath through my nose and the pressure vanished. A minute later, Jack broke away and we both sat there staring awkwardly at the ground with light blushes decorating our faces. The silence was suffocating but I had no idea how to break it after... that. I sat there thinking of what just happened when I suddenly felt the cold that I had earlier ignored. I shivered and noticed Jack turn to look at me. I looked at him as my teeth started chattering. Jack's eyes widened and he grabbed my hand, pulling me inside. I walked in and sat down on a fluffy chair near the window. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth.

Jack walked away and soon returned with a blanket. I grabbed it and nodded my thanks, before wrapping it around my body. We sat there for a minute, me trying to think of a way to break the silence when Jack said, "Why don't we go find the Guardians?"

I nodded my head, glad that the silence had been broken, even if only for a second. I got up and wrapped the blanket around me before we started walking side by side. I glanced at Jack who seemed to be lost in thought. I turned my gaze back ahead and we soon arrived in the globe room. The second we walked in, the Guardians all turned to us. We all just sat there for a second before I got tired of it and walked over to a giant chair. I plopped down and propped my feet up on the arm of the chair. That simple motion seemed to unfreeze everyone as Jack walked into the room and joined the Guardians in their conversation. It sounded like official, boring stuff, so I contented myself with staring at the giant spinning globe. I was mesmerised by the flickering golden lights... Wait, flickering? They were _not _flickering when I first came here. I turned towards the Guardians to see if they had noticed but they were too caught up in their conversation.

I looked back at the globe as I sat up. Slowly, I could see a giant shadow beginning to cover the globe. "Umm... Guys?" I called out. They barely acknowledged me and continued talking. "Hello?" I said.

"Guys?" I said a bit louder getting a bit annoyed. What they were talking about couldn't possibly be _that _ important, could it? I looked back at the globe to see multiple lights going out per second. "Guys!?" I practically shouted. Still they ignored me. I narrowed my eyes, finally having enough.

I had lived in New York for a couple years and one of the skills I had learned there was about to come in handy. I raised a hand to my mouth and gave a good old-fashioned, high pitched whistle. It rang throughout the room and everyone, even the elves and yetis stopped what they were doing to look at me. The Guardians stared at me disbelievingly, and I smirked before pointing at the globe. They all turned and looked, eyes going wide at how many lights were going out. North yelled at the yetis to check the axis, while the other Guardians just stared at the globe. Suddenly some very suspicious looking black sand started running down the sides of the globe. It pooled on the floor and started to form a shape. I quickly stood from my spot, the blanket dropping to the floor, and rushed over to the Guardians. I didn't know what this thing was but I could tell the others did by the way their eyes narrowed. Eventually the black shape was fully formed and the black sand dissipated revealing a strange looking... man, I think.

I mean, this guy had no eyebrows and.. was that a _dress?_ Oh jeez. If this guy was trying to look intimidating, then it was NOT working. He took a deep breath and gave a sickening smile. His sharp, pointed teeth were as gray as the rest of him. He had piercing amber eyes that seemed to look into your very soul. I shivered slightly. I guess that _kind of _made up for the whole 'villain in a dress' thing.

Jack immediately stepped in front of me and raised his staff.

"Ah!" The man exclaimed. He dramatically raised his arms and gave another horrible grin.

"Pitch," Jack spat. I was a bit shocked at the venom in his voice. "How are you here?"

The man, Pitch, laughed and began walking around the room the Guardians following his every move. "Why Jack, that's no way to great a visitor. You really should learn some manners."

Jack growled and was about to shoot ice when Pitch disappeared in a shadow by his feet. I looked at the shadow waiting for him to come out when I heard his voice from the other side of the room. I whirled around and my eyes widened, taking in the fact that he had just traveled through the shadows. Oh _damn... _

"How are you all, Toothania, North, Bunny, Sandy?" He paused for a second before saying, "_Jack?..." _He spoke with such venom in his voice that I could tell something really bad had happened between the two. As I was wondering what could have happened between them, a pair of amber eyes settled on me. I stared right back and Pitch's snarl turned into a smirk. "Who's your little friend, Jack?" he purred before disappearing in another shadow. I looked around warily, trying to figure out where he could have gone.

"None of your business Pitch." Jack stated as he grit his teeth.

"Oh, I do believe it is my business Jack. After all, she could make excellent leverage later on..." he said, his voice echoing around the room, emanating from the shadows themselves. I shivered slightly as I felt Jack move closer to me.

"You won't touch her, Pitch."Jack growled. A disgusting, yet terrifying laugh echoed through the room.

"Like, you could possibly protect her from me," Pitch said. "I'll be back... to collect my prize..." His voice again echoed through the room before fading completely. Silence completely overtook the room. I tried to wrap my head around how the conversation turned so quickly to me. It didn't make any sense in my book. One minute, he's bantering with the Guardians, the next, he's threatening to take me as leverage against Jack. My eyes narrowed. Well that bastard had another thing coming. I wasn't a helpless little girl. I could, and would defend myself against him.

As soon as the Guardians were sure that Pitch was definitely gone, they all turned to me with wide eyes. Jack, seeing my narrowed eyes and determined expression chuckled slightly and shook his head fondly. North then stepped forward and looked at me. "You will need weapon, to defend yourself."

I froze for a second, then gave an evil grin that put all the Guardians on edge. North swallowed thinking that this might not have been the best idea after all.

Just as he was about to say something, I said, "Well, what are we waiting for?!" North sighed and started towards one of the giant hallways, me following eagerly behind. Jack, not wanting to miss this, quickly caught up to me.

"Oh boy..." Bunny said shaking his head. Him, Tooth and Sandy all decided to stay in the globe room and keep an eye on the globe.

I was practically skipping as I talked with Jack about what kind of weapon I might end up with. I was so excited that I barely noticed when North had stopped moving. After I almost ran into him, I regained my balance and looked at him. I stared in unconcealed awe as North opened the giant doors leading to the armory. The giant expanse of weapons, all bright, shiny, and sharp almost brought a tear to my eye. I grinned happily as North lead me inside. Time to find my weapon.

**A/N Aaaand done! I'm sorry that this took a while. Well, at least it did in my head. My updates will be pretty infrequent for a while. School is almost over, and I have to get ready for the school play thing that we are having. And then we have finals the week after. But I should be able to get back on track in June. Until then, I'll probably only be able to update maybe once more. At least I hope I can. Anyways, thanks for all the amazing reviews! All of you that follow, favorite, or review are amazing! Let's see... If you guys really try, do you think I could maybe get 8 reviews? Because I see that a lot of people are reading but I get about 4 to 5 reviews per chapter. So please press that little button down there and tell me what you think! And whoever gives the 50th review can give me a suggestion of something they would like to happen in the story. I will try my hardest to use the idea as long as it doesn't mess with the plotline that I have. **

**Ok, anyways, the song of the chapter is:**

**I Will Not Bow by: Breaking Benjamin**

**I feel that it describes Kristy's determination. Anyways, please review! Peace out. **

**-Gothgal00**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

"Sorry!" I called out as I almost beheaded Jack. This was starting to get frustrating.

Jack recovered from his sudden dodge and called out, "It's fine! The last one was a lot worse." I glared at him. Finding a weapon was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. And I haven't even tried out any of the weapons that I wanted to use! So far at North's insistence, I had tried the boomerangs, the giant hammer, the nunchucks, the staff, and more. And so far I had managed to pin North to the wall, almost behead Jack, and knock both of them off of their feet. And of course, it was all on accident.

I threw the stupid nunchucks on the floor. "What the hell am I doing wrong!" I cried out in pure frustration.

"Nothing! You're not doing anything wrong, we just haven't found the right weapon for you." Jack said quickly. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself down before looking back at Jack.

"Ok, then what do you want me to do now?" I asked.

Jack rubbed his chin in thought. Then he snapped his fingers and said, "I got it! Remember that one Kung Fu movie you had me watch?" I nodded. "Well, just do what that guy did! Close your eyes, and listen. Try to see if any of the weapons 'call out to you' or whatever."

I rolled my eyes. Sure it worked in the movie, but this was real life. Then I looked around and sighed at how ridiculous I was acting. I was in freaking Santa's workshop! Screw the 'laws of real life'. So I closed my eyes and listened. Everything grew quiet. The sounds of the working yetis and elves were silenced and I took deep breaths trying to concentrate. After a minute of just standing there, probably looking like an idiot, I heard something. Well, I guessed sensed would be the proper word, but whatever. It was hard to describe. I started walking slowly in that direction for a minute, before stopping. I reached my hand out and wrapped my fingers around something wooden and curved. I opened my eyes and found myself holding a beautifully crafted bow.

I grinned. It was pure black with delicate silver carvings decorating the surface. The carvings seemed to be in some kind of forgotten language. I ran my hand over the bow before picking it up. I'm not quite sure how to explain it, but the second I picked it up, I felt some kind of connection with it. I looked back over at the shelf and saw a quiver of the same design full of silver tipped arrows. Beautiful yet deadly. I picked that up too and turned towards North and Jack. "I don't know what just happened, but it was freaking awesome!" I jumped in the air still holding my new bow in my right hand. North chuckled and walked towards me.

"Da, was very awesome," he said. "Now, ve must see if you can use it." My smile dropped a little at that. I hoped that I could use it. I just had a freaking Kung Fu movie moment there! However, I had my doubts. I had never touched a bow in my life, let alone used one.

I shrugged and put the quiver on my back. I grabbed the delicate looking bow and walked over to the target area. I pulled an arrow out of the quiver on my back and put it on my bow. How I knew what to do, I'm not sure. I pulled back the string and looked down the shaft of the arrow. I took a deep breath, and released the string. It seemed to fly in slow motion. I could see the arrow spinning in the air as it headed towards it's target. Then the slow-mo moment was over and I was left staring at the bullseye shot I had just made. I slowly put the bow down and grinned. We all just sat there for a minute before I whooped with joy. "WOOOHOOO!" I jumped in the air and started to do a little victory dance like I saw the people do in football games. I probably looked like a retard but at the moment, I didn't really care.

I stopped my dance when Jack floated over and chuckled. "Nice going. You have a weapon!"

I smirked. "Yep, and I know just what I'm going to do with it." Jack gave me a questioning look and I gave him a huge grin. "Next time I see him, I'm gonna shoot Pitch up his ass." Jack burst into laughter and we both just sat there laughing until North walked over.

"I must go check on globe. You two may stay here, but don't break anything. and don't harm each other." I pouted. Well that takes all the fun out of it. But then I grinned and waved as North retreated to the globe room.

"So," I said turning to Jack with an evil grin. "You wanna go see what else I can use?" Jack smiled and shook his head fondly before I ran off towards the back of the room. I looked around and saw multiple weapons that ninja's usually use. "Aw man, this is going to be FUN!" I walked over to a pair of double swords and unsheathed them. I walked over to a training dummy and in one smooth motion, I beheaded it. I looked down at my hands in shock. "Duuuude!" I called out. "Did you see that, Jack! That was freaking awesome! I just beheaded that dummy! I don't even know how I did it!" Then my grin turned into an annoyed grimace. "Why couldn't I do any of this earlier.." I muttered. Jack heard me and started laughing.

"Maybe you were just born to use ninja weapons." I looked up and thought about it for a second. I mean, I guess that made sense. I am pretty awesome. I shrugged and grabbed a couple throwing knives. I went over to the target and aimed before throwing another perfect bullseye. I did the same thing with the throwing stars too. Of course I never had this good aim when I needed it in highschool. Dodgeball was the worst freaking game ever. Especially when you are sided on a team with people who only cower and hide. I looked over at Jack. He nodded his head in approval.

"You know what? Keep the daggers and the stars. North has a million others, I doubt he would even realize they were missing." I grinned and looked down at the knives. They were almost as beautiful as my new bow. These were pure silver and seemed to glow. They were completely smooth so they just slid out of your hands when you threw them. I sheathed three of them and put one in my boot, one on my waist and one attached to my upper arm. Then as we walked through the room a little more, I saw something that made me forget how to breath for a moment. I slowly walked towards it and gawked at the pure beauty of it. It was a ninja-looking outfit, but not nearly as stupid as the ones on TV. I kept staring at it with my mouth hanging open and went to run my hand over the surface. It was made of the softest silk and was a very thin yet sturdy material.

"You can go on ahead and try it on. It is no use it just sitting here." I jumped at the sudden voice and saw North standing there behind me with a light smile decorating his face. He nodded towards the outfit. My open mouth slowly formed into a giant grin. I walked over and carefully took the outfit off of the wall. North showed me to a room where I could get changed and then left. I walked inside and put it on. It fit me perfectly, like it was made for me. It was as black as night and incredibly comfortable. It seemed to be made of strips of cloth all sewn together. It decently covered my chest but left my thin stomach open and uncovered. A pair of loose, cut off capris went down to my knees and a strip of cloth hung down from my arm. Thin black straps ran down my legs from the knees down and the same on my arms. There were small hidden areas for weapons to be hidden and I placed my knives and throwing stars there. It was much more comfortable then my other outfit and the material was easy to move in. The black color of the material stood out nicely against my slightly tanned skin, and I wore a headband that kept my curly black hair from getting in my face. I put my bow and quiver of arrows over my shoulder and grinned. I looked like a badass, sexy assassin.

I walked out of the changing room and followed the voices I heard. I ended up in the globe room where North, Tooth, Jack, Sandy, and Bunny were all talking. The second I opened the doors, they all turned to look at me. North and Bunny smiled. Sandy clapped. Then Tooth quickly flew over and started telling me how nice I looked. Then I saw Jack. He neither clapped nor smiled. He stood there with his mouth open staring at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. I closed his mouth with my hand and smirked,

"You're gonna catch a fly if you keep your mouth open like that." Jack quickly shut his mouth and looked away as a blush lit up his cheeks. The rest of the Guardians laughed while I smiled. I looked around and saw them all smiling and laughing and I couldn't help but laugh along with them. I couldn't even begin to imagine where I would be if I hadn't met them. Who cares if Pitch is after me? I have them to help protect me. Then I smirked. I could protect myself. Next time I see Pitch... I'm gonna lodge an arrow in his ass.

**A/N Aaaaaand done. I really wasn't planning on updating for a few more days but I got the eight reviews that I asked for! Yay! *Happy dance*. lol anyways, I also updated because ihearthorses6000 said that if I didn't, he/she was going to die... I really hope you were kidding O.O And everyone, thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! It means so much to me. THANK YOU! And I was wondering, I know I'm not done with this story yet, but when I am, I want to do another story. I have two ideas. One is a story involving the Big Four. You know, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons? If you don't know about them, look it up! Anyways, the other story is How to Train Your Dragon. It is about the teens from Berk getting mysteriously transported to the future and a teenage girl finds them. Then she has to help them blend in the modern world. Which one do you think I should write? Please tell me in your reviews. Ok, the song for this chapter is:**

**Coming Down by: Five Fingered Death Punch**

**It's more of a rock song, but it's one of my faves :3**

**Anyways, please review! Peace out for now.**

**-Gothgal00**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

We all sat in the globe room chatting, after everyone had finished admiring my new outfit. I was reclined on a soft couch laughing with all of the other Guardians as we all told stories. "So, tell us something about yourself, Kristy," Tooth chirped at me. The others nodded in agreement. I grinned and thought for a second about what I would tell them. Then I started talking.

"Well, I'm part of a video game club." I started. Jack rolled his eyes. Tooth, on the other hand, looked slightly surprised. I was used to that however. Most people were surprised to hear that I was in the gaming club at my school. "I hold the record for playing the longest round of Slender out of everyone in the club." Bunny raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What's Slender?" he asked in his accent. I grinned.

"It's a really creepy video game that almost every teenager has played before." I answered. "It's based off an old folktale that parents used to tell their children. People claimed that there was a man with no face who came and took people who were bad or wouldn't listen to their parents. In the video game, he stalks you through the woods and can materialize out of thin air. If you look at where his face is supposed to be, then you die." I finished. "Lots of people, however, get too scared to finish the game."

Bunny scoffed. "It can't be _that _scary. It's just a stupid video game. I can guarantee that it doesn't take that much skill." I froze and slowly sat up from my position on the couch.

"Are you questioning my skills?" I asked in a low voice.

Jack took a step away, then glared at Bunny. "Really? Haven't you learned yet? Don't question her skills!"

I stood up then looked over at North. "Do you have a computer and a mode of transportation I can use?"

North laughed, the sound emanating throughout the workshop. "Of course! Give me minute to go get snowglobe. It is fastest way to travel. Be right back."

I turned and stared at Bunny while Jack explained to me how the snowglobe worked. After a minute of me staring at him, Bunny started fidgeting in his seat a bit. I always did this when someone questioned my skills. It made them fidgety and uncomfortable. Bunny, apparently, was no acception. I smirked. Not even the Easter Bunny was spared from my death glare. Not 2 minutes later, North came back with two snowglobes in hand. He came up and clapped me on the back. He gave me the snowglobes and I immediately whispered the location of the alley by the video game store and then I _threw it on the ground!_ (1)

I stepped through the portal and walked into the store. I grinned as I saw Danny sitting behind the counter playing on his phone. I cleared my throat and he looked up. When he saw me a bright grin came over his face. Then he saw my outfit and wolf whistled. I rolled my eyes and walked over, I punched him on the arm, maybe a little harder than necessary, and smiled at him.

"What's with the new outfit?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

I smirked and struck a pose. "It's so sexy, isn't it?" I asked in a funny voice.

"You look absolutely fabulous, darling!" he exclaimed in the same stupid voice. I grinned and hopped up on the counter. "So what do you need? Or are you just here to see little ol' me?" he asked giving me his signature goofy grin.

"I need... Slender.." I said, making sure to sound dramatic. He gasped.

"Not Slender! Ahhh!..." he cried out. I cracked up at the face he made and he smiled. As I sat on the counter trying to control my laughter, he walked away for a second and returned with my flash drive. I had lent it to him, after I downloaded the game and put it on the usb stick. I gave a dramatic cry and grabbed it from his hands.

I did a mock curtsey and said, "Why thank you good sir!" He bowed and said, "My pleasure, my lady!" We sat there for a second before cracking up.

"Ok, ok..." I said finally calming down from my fit of giggles. "I, unfortunately, have a bit of bad news." Danny stopped laughing and gave me a questioning look. "I am going to be busy tonight so I won't be able to do movie night." Danny gasped and covered his mouth with one hand while the other rested over his heart.

"Oh, how you wound me so!" he exclaimed. I laughed and stood on my tiptoes to ruffle his hair. He pouted at me before fixing his hair and coming over to give me a one-armed hug. "Okay, fine. But you have to make it up to me. Next weekend, I get to choose the movie."

I smiled. "You got it!" See, this is why I hung out with Danny. He didn't get hung up about things like me cancelling and he didn't even ask why! He knew not to pry into my business and I didn't pry into his either. This is why we were friends.

"Thanks, you later!" I said starting to walk to the door. He winked and waved as I stepped out the door.

I walked into the alley by the store, clutching the drive in my hand. I grabbed the snowglobe out of my hoodie pocket and whispered 'North's Workshop'. I smashed it and stepped through the portal. The first thing I heard when I walked through was Bunny teasing Jack (who was blushing) about something and Tooth telling North, "Quickly turn it off. She's coming!" I froze a bit at those words and looked at the screen they were looking at. I stared as I saw a picture of me standing in front of a portal with a flash drive clutched in my hand. I tore my gaze from the screen and looked around the suddenly quiet room. "You guys were watching me?" I cried out suddenly making everyone in the room wince.

Jack flew a bit closer and said, "It was all Bunny's idea!"

Bunny gave an indignant look and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off by raising my hand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. They were watching me. So what? Why should I care? It's not like anything weird happened. I was just kidding around with Danny. So why was I suddenly so upset by this?

They were probably just curious about my life. Yeah, that's it. I squashed the sudden feeling of mistrust and opened my eyes. "Look," I said in a dangerously low voice. "I don't appreciate being spied on. I realize you might have been curious about my life, but that doesn't give you a right to do that." I took another deep breath. "But if you swear that you won't do _anything _like that again, I will forgive you."

I gave them the opportunity and they all immediately jumped on it, especially Jack. "Yes, of course!" Jack said and they all nodded. Huh.. They must really enjoy my company. Either that, or they REALLY want to see me kick Bunny's ass at Slender.

I smirked and the Guardians all sighed in relief that I had forgiven them. "Well... Then I forgive you... All except Bunny." He gave me a surprised look and opened his mouth to say something but I once again cut him off. "You wounded my pride by questioning my skills, and now you must pay." My eyes got a mischievous glint that made Bunny look uncomfortable. I turned to North. "Where's the computer?" He quickly walked me over to the other side of the room and pointed to a small computer. I turned it on and put in the flash drive. I opened the game, but what happened next made my mouth drop open in awe and shock. Instead of the game appearing on the screen, it was projected onto an empty wall of the workshop. The game was in perfect quality and was spread over the entire wall. I slowly stood and walked over to North. I then proceeded to give him a bone-crushing hug while yelling, "Oh my gosh! This is freaking amazing, North!" I couldn't contain my excitement.

I leaped over to the computer and set a chair down in front of the wall. I looked over at Bunny and gestured to the chair. He gave an over-exhagerated sigh and sat down. I gave him the controller and clicked start on the game. We all got comfortable and sat watching Bunny play. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth slightly in concentration as he tried to find all 8 pages. After 5 minutes, he found the first one and shouted in triumph before the mysterious booming started. His eyes widened and he started walking faster. After another couple minutes, he had found 2 more pages and it looked like he was trying to stop himself from freaking out, That was the moment that he came across the small building. Tooth cried out and hid under a blanket. "You're not really going in there, are you?" she squeaked from under the blanket. Bunny looked at me and I smirked. I shrugged and said, "Only if he wants to win the game." Bunny sighed and slowly started walking towards the bathroom like building. North muttered something in Russian while Sandy hid his eyes behind his hands. Jack was the only one smirking with me. He had recently been the one to get humiliated while playing this game and was now looking forward to someone else getting it. Bunny walked into the building and not a second later a flash of static appeared on the screen. He let out a small cry of surprise while Tooth just buried herself further under the blanket. Bunny walked towards a corner and I held my breath. As he turned the corner, he ran right into the faceless villain. Static flashed across the wall and Bunny was so surprised that he jumped and the chair he was sitting in fell backwards, taking him with it. Jack and I cracked up unable to hold in our laughter. We rolled on the ground laughing as Bunny stood and gawked at the flashing numbers on the screen. _**3/8 Pages. Try again?**_

He threw the mouse down on the ground and cried out, "I certainly do NOT want to try again!" I laughed and walked past him, picking up the mouse. "Watch and learn, Fuzzball." I said.

All the Guardians watched as I pressed play and found all 8 pages within half an hour, beating the game and managing to evade the horrible Slenderman. I stood up and bowed while Jack stood and gave me a round of applause. I started laughing and so did the other Guardians. After a minute, we all settled down and sat in a companionable silence. It was that moment that I felt nature call. I stood up and asked, "Hey, North?" He raised an eyebrow. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Is in that direction. Through the door, then down hallway." He said as he pointed to the correct door. I nodded in thanks and started down in that direction. After I went through the door, I felt a small shiver go down my back. I ignored it and continued walking down the small hallway, towards the bathroom. Halfway there, I heard something. I froze and listened to all the voices whispering to me, seemingly from the shadows. I whipped around to look behind me but saw nothing. At that moment, someone grabbed me from behind and held both arms to stop me from grabbing my weapons. I let out a small cry of surprise which quickly turned into a snarl as I realized who must've grabbed me. I started struggling but a quick hit to the head had me seeing stars. I heard movement coming from the globe room and looked at the door hoping that one of the Guardians would come through and see me. Pitch was talking to me, probably monologing, but I payed no attention.

All sounds from the other room had stopped and the door suddenly slammed open. Jack and the other Guardians came bursting from the doorway and they all pointed a weapon at Pitch. "Pitch." Jack snarled."Why are you here?"

I couldn't see it, but I could tell that Pitch was smirking behind me. "Why, Jack. Aren't you happy to see me?" And I'm just here to collect my prize.." he purred, making me shiver in disgust. Then he talked again, this time to me. "How about I take you back to my lair and we can have some _fun!" Yeah, or how about I kick you in your softspot and make you sing soprano for a week. _(2) This guy was freaking insane! Rage surged inside me and I saw red. But what on Earth was I supposed to do? I couldn't reach any of my weapons. Then I remembered one movie that I recently saw and my eyes narrowed in determination.

Pitch continued, "Now... Say goodbye, to your precious-" At that moment the back of my head smashed into Pitch's nose and my heel connected with his foot. He hissed in pain as he let one of my arms go to hold his nose. I took that opportunity to slam my elbow into his gut causing him to double over, and I pulled away from his grip. I quickly turned and kneed him in the face before pulling my foot back and slamming it into his nuts. He cried out and fell to the ground. I smirked and quickly grabbed a knife from one of my hidden compartments and sent it sailing through the air. It embedded itself into Pitch's shoulder and he let out a small grunt of pain.

He sent me a death glare and called to the shadows. They extended from the corners of the room and transported him away. I slowly turned and looked at the other Guardians. The second I did, I had to hold back a laugh at the look on their faces.

"What just happened?" Tooth asked weakly. I grinned. "Well, I do believe, that I just kicked Pitch's ass." They all smiled at me and started laughing, Sandy giving a giant smile and a thumbs up. I walked over to Bunny and said, "Well? Do you still question my skill?"

Bunny laughed and wrapped me in a one armed hug. I laughed as did the other Guardians. After a moments, Jack joined in the hug, and it eventually turned into a giant group hug. I had a giant smile on my face and was actually enjoying the moment when suddenly I felt something. I made a funny face and said, "I feel a disturbance in the force." They all pulled back from the hug and looked at me weirdly. I smiled sheepishly and said, "I still need to use the bathroom."

**A/N Aaaaaand done! Whew! My school's play is finally over, and may I say, the crowd loved me. :D haha. Anyways, now I just need to get through finals and I'll be good! So close yet so far away... And a quick question, was anyone else having problems with their email notifications recently? Just wanted to know if it was just me, or what.**

**Anyways, about the new story thing, everyone who voted said they didn't know which story I should do! But, I've decided that, no matter how much I want to do it, I will write several stories before I do the Big Four one. I really want to improve my writing before I do that, so that I can make it an even better story. Ok, this chapters song:**

**A Little Faster by There for Tomorrow**

**I really like this song, and even though it doesn't directly relate to the chapter, I couldn't really find one that did. So anyways, does anyone have any suggestions? Anything you want to happen in the story? I know multiple things that I want to include but I'm always up for suggestions.**

**1) That was from a song on Youtube. It's obviously called Threw it on the Ground. It's a pretty funny video, so if you haven't heard it, I recommend it.**

**2) This was a quote from my favorite book series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I loved it so much, that I couldn't help but use it. However, it does belong to Rick Riordan**

**Okay, like always, please review and tell me what you think. Peace off!**

**-Gothgal00**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians **

**(Warning: Bad language)**

"Ahh.. Much better." I sighed as I walked down the hallway to the globe room. I started thinking about how badly I kicked Pitch's ass earlier. I grinned. Anyone would have to admit that that was freaking awesome. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of shouting coming from the globe room. I rolled my eyes and walked in to see Bunny and Jack having a shouting match in the middle of the room. The other Guardians were off in the corner trying to ignore the two. They were probably used to this behavior by now. I didn't quite know what to do, so I sat down in a chair and started fiddling with one of my knives. To my surprise, even after 10 minutes of yelling, the two Guardians had not stopped but had instead increased their volume. I turned my attention away until Bunny yelled something that made me freeze right where I sat.

"NOBODY WANTS YOU, YOU BLOODY FROSTBITE!" he shouted. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO AWAY. I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY MANNY WOULD _EVER_ CHOOSE YOU AS A GUARDIAN!"

Silence filled the room after Bunny's outburst. I looked at Jack and saw the look of hurt and concealed tears that the others didn't. It was that moment that Jack grabbed his staff and quickly sped out the nearest window, off into the distance. All was silent for a minute before I exploded. I jumped off the chair and stalked towards Bunny. "What the fuck was that?" I hissed.

Bunny scoffed. "I was just telling the brat what he needed to hear."

I walked so I was right up in his face, and started screaming. "What he needed to hear!? Do you have any idea what he's been through? This is why he hasn't told you guys! It's because he doesn't trust you enough to share his pain with you! What's even more sad, is that I've only known him for a fucking week and he's already told me! Do you want to know why he was chosen to be a Guardian? Do you want to know why he's so young?" I yelled walking forwards as Bunny backed away slightly. I doubt anyone has ever talked to the Easter Bunny this way besides Jack, but at the moment, I didn't give a shit. "I'll tell you why, you freaking fuzzball. When he was just about seventeen, Jack died by saving his sister from drowning in a frozen lake. She was on the thin ice, but then he swung her out of danger with his staff. By doing that, he ended up switching places with her, and he fell through. He died saving his little sister, and at seventeen freaking years old. He is and always will be, a better Guardian than you." Shocked silence once again filled the room after my little speech. The look on Bunny's face told me how much he regretted what he said, and how much he wanted to apologize. He opened his mouth to say something, but I was already walking out of the room.

My first instinct was to go after Jack, but he could be anywhere on the planet right now. I heaved a sigh and walked to the only other room that I could go to to relieve my anger: the training room. As I walked in, I grabbed the sword off of a display and started towards a training dummy. I clenched my jaw and raised my arm. I started repeatedly hacking at the stupid thing, picturing Bunny's face on it. That made me even more angry and I raised my sword for the final blow. That was when the lights suddenly went out. I quickly lowered the sword and spun around trying to see in the seemingly endless black. I spun several times trying to figure out if this was just a regular power outage or if that bastard, Pitch had anything to do with it. Before I could conclude that it was Pitch, something slammed into me from behind making me fall to the ground. Just a piece of advice, if you ever fall while holding a sword, toss the sword away, so you don't cut yourself.

I unfortunately, didn't have enough time to do this, and ended up slicing my left arm. I hissed in pain and dropped the sword with a loud clatter. I tried to stand but I was once again knocked down, this time when something hit my head. My forehead banged against the ground and I almost went unconscious. I clutched my head as I clung on to the last shread of thought that I had left. I clenched my teeth as I hit my injured arm on the ground and started towards where I believed the door to be. I didn't make it five feet before I somehow felt the shadows closing in on me. I clenched my eyes shut and screamed as they enveloped me completely.

The sound rang throughout the workshop. Thirty seconds later, the lights had turned back on and four concerned Guardians came rushing through the door. The only sight that greeted them was the chopped up dummy and the bloody blade lying on the floor.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

A blizzard raged around me, the white snow blending in perfectly with the crisp whiteness of the Antarctic wasteland. I sat on a ledge, clutching my staff as tears ran down my face, only to freeze halfway. I sniffed and shivered, but not because of the cold. I never felt the cold. It was only an ever-lingering presence that hung around me. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the visions that plagued my mind. Ever since Bunny yelled at me, I had visions of my death and my life before Jack Frost running through my head. I may have been able to forgive Bunny for what he said last Easter, but this time he crossed the line.

The harsh words spoken might not have bothered me as much before I figured out who I was and why I was here. But now that I knew, I kept worrying that maybe Bunny was right. Maybe I was worthless. At the time of my sister's birth, I had promised her that I would always protect her, but I left her. I left her to the cold world with no one to protect her. What's even worse is that, after I got my memories back, I recognized the little girl who would sit by my lake crying for hours on end.

I always wanted, always wished that I could comfort her, but I knew that I would just go straight through her. If I had known that she was my _sister, _I would have done anything to comfort her, even if it meant being passed through. I had forgotten her.

After a few more minutes in this position, I stood back up, wiping any stray tears from my face. I grabbed my staff with my foot and flicked it up. I caught it and shot into the air. I flew straight up and into the clouds, itching to release my built up stress and self-loathing. I flew high right into the center of the storm. In one feral scream, I let out my anger and frustration in one giant blast of winter magic. It came bursting out and powered the storm raging around me. I stayed up there for a few minutes before I slowly let myself drift to the ground. I let out a sigh as the storm gradually subsided. I closed my eyes and stood there. That was when I heard a scream.

My eyes snapped open and I looked around me. Then I realized the source of the scream wasn't anywhere around me. I thought for a second before I got a disturbing feeling in my gut. It was then that I recognized the scream and my crystal eyes widened.

"Kristy..."

**A/N Aaaaand done. Sorry that it took so long and that the chapter is so short. But I finally finished my finals. Yay! And what's even better is I passed every test *Happy dance* lol anyways, I would have made this longer, but I was gone for the weekend as my sister graduated from highschool and I needed to attend the ceremony. So... Yeah. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.  
**

**Anyways, in the last chapter, I said that Kristy finished Slender in 30 minutes.. I'm not quite sure if that's possible or not, but that's just how skilled Kristy is. **

**Ok, song for the chapter is:**

**I'm Still Here By: ? (A lot of people sing it. I can't find the real artist)**

**...I don't quite know if it fits the chapter or not, but whatever. I think it fits Jack perfectly, though. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Gothgal00**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

"SO CALL ME MAYBE!" I shouted out. I woke up around half an hour ago, finding myself in a black cage made of sand. Isn't_ that _a surprise. After Pitch had made his "dramatic" entrance, I had come up with the idea to sing very loudly and very _badly. _Every song that had ever annoyed me and other people. I've been singing for about twenty minutes, and I've lost count of how many times Pitch has threatened me. It was pretty funny, if you ask me. At one point, he had resorted to banging his head against the wall. That must mean I was doing my job right.

"IT'S HARD TO LOOK RIGHT, AT YOU BABY. BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE!" I shouted. Then I changed songs. "BABY, BABY, BABY! OOOOHHHH! LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY OOOOOHHHHH! LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OOOHHHH. I THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE, MINE..." Than I switched again. BABY, YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD, LIKE NOBODY ELSE. THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED, BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL! YOU DON'T KNOW, OH OH! YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" (1)

It was at this point in time, that Pitch threw his hands up in the air and disappeared into a shadow. I stood up in my cage and jumped in the air in celebration. "HAHA! SUCK ON THAT!" I looked around and tried to find a way out of the cage. There were no weak points, as far as I could tell. I bit my lip, and thought for a second. Pitch, that bastard, had taken all of my knives and throwing stars. Thankfully, I had left my bow and arrows back at the Pole. Not like I could use them though, even if I did have them. The cut on my arm was still bleeding and hurt like hell. I ran a hand through my hair. Then I froze. I felt my hair again, feeling something I had put there, but had forgotten about. I grinned as I pulled out my hair pin. I quickly moved over towards the lock, and stuck the pin inside. I jiggled it around a bit, picking the lock like I had learned to do a few years back. I heard a click and the door swung open. I smiled and moved towards the opening. When I looked down, I realized how high up I was. It had to be about thirty feet. I took a couple steps back and stretched, ignoring the pain in my arm. Seems like all those lessons in Parcour (2) were finally going to pay off. I took a deep breath and started running. When I reached the end of the cage, I jumped, and flew through the air. I used the top of a wall to stop myself briefly, then dropped. I landed on the ground, immediately tucking into a roll. I gave a quiet hiss of pain, as I landed on my bad arm. But still, I finished the roll and landed on my feet.

I felt pretty proud of myself right then, but there was no time to celebrate. Time to go.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I quickly flew back towards the pole as fast as I could. At that moment, I didn't care about what Bunny had said, I didn't care about the other Guardians' sympathy that was sure to come. All I cared about was getting to Kristy as fast as possible. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw the giant building in the distance. I flew faster than I ever had before and within seconds, I had broken through a window, not even bothering to stop and open it. I saw all the other Guardians standing around the globe and talking, but they all froze and quickly turned when I came shooting in. They all visibly sighed in relief and North was about to say something when I said in a dangerously low tone, "Where is Kristy?"

Silence. None of the Guardians were willing to look me in the eye. Finally, North sighed and said, "Training room." I quickly flew off, looking for the training room. I finally found it and burst through the doors. The only thing that I saw was a training dummy that had a lot of cuts made in it's fake body, and a sword, lying in a tiny pool of blood. I just stared at it, unable to move. I felt numb. I couldn't move. I heard the others coming in behind me, but no one said anything. After a second, I whirled around, tightly grasping my staff.

"We need to go rescue her." I said with clenched teeth. They all exchanged nervous looks as if they had already discussed this, and had left Kristy to her fate. I narrowed my eyes. "We are going to rescue her.. Aren't we?" They all seemed to have a silent conversation which I was frustratingly left out of.

"You see, Jack-" North started. I cut him off, raising a hand and closing my eyes. I couldn't believe this. They were thinking about leaving her.

"Look," I said, finally opening my eyes. "I'm going to save Kristy. I don't care if I have to go alone. Are you guys coming with me or not?" They once again looked at each other, and after another silent conversation, Sandy looked at me and grinned, giving me a thumbs up. The others also looked at me, and gave nods of confirmation. I was happy they were going to help me, but I still couldn't look Bunny in the eye. No matter how much he tried to catch my attention.

A couple awkward seconds later, North yelled, "Well, what are we waiting for? Everyone into sleigh!" We hurried to the giant contraption and hopped in. North drove the sleigh out of the ice tunnel, and into the open air. We flew forward for a minute before North pulled out a snowglobe and whispered "Burgess". He threw the snowglobe and it shattered into a million bits before opening a swirling portal. One snap of the reins later, we were hurtling towards the portal, to Burgess, and towards Kristy.

"We're coming Kristy..." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Kristy's POV**

"Aw shit," I cursed again, as I ran into another wall. I was stumbling around Pitch's layer, and if I didn't know any better, I would say that I've been going in circles the entire time. That is, unless Pitch has five giant rooms filled with sand cages, but I highly doubt that. So yeah. Here I was, stumbling around in the dark, trying to escape a madman's lair. The messes I get myself into...

I looked closely as I came into a fork in the path. I could either go left... or right... Hm.. Desicions, desicions... So, instead of making myself pick, I did the logical thing. "Eeny meeny miny moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go..." I muttered. "My mother picks the very best one, and you are it." I finished, my finger pointing left. I shrugged and started off down the path. I guess that it was the right way, because I didn't end up in the cage room again. Yay me.

After a while of walking, I started getting this wierd feeling in my gut, like someone was watching me. I glanced around and started walking faster. Finally, I came upon a small room. In the room, there was a small table, and on the table... Were my weapons! I nearly gave a victory cheer, but if Pitch didn't already know that I was gone, he would if he heard me. I silently walked over, checking for any traps, before grabbing my weapons. I stuck them all back into their correct slots and gave a sigh. I actually felt a lot better now. Like I had more control over the situation. I turned down another hallway, and started walking... again. I sighed. It felt like I had been walking for hours.. And without a watch, or a window to see the sky, there was no way for me to tell. After a minute of walking, I heard a small noise from behind me. I stopped moving and cocked my head to the side, trying to pick up any more noises.

I heard a small snort and my eyes widened. I quickly turned, and saw about fifteen nightmares giving me the evil eye. I huffed. "I just can't get a break, can I?" I muttered. I turned around and ran. I know it seems like the cowardly thing to do, especially since I got my weapons back. But considering it was fifteen to one, I didn't quite like the odds. I ran as fast as I could, not bothering to make sure I went down the right paths. I ran, ran for my life. For a minute there, I thought I lost them. I kept running though... right into a dead end. "Shit.." I cursed.. again. You know, these stressful situations always bring out the curse words. I whirled around and saw the nightmares slowly approaching. They weren't in much of a hurry then, I suppose. They knew I was cornered. I grabbed two knives and got into a ready position. "You wanna dance?" I muttered cocking my head to the side. I gave a maniacal grin. If I was going to go out, I was going out with a bang. "Then let's dance." I finished before charging.

**A/N Aaaaaaand done. I hope that you all like the chapter. I though it was one of my better ones. :D On another note, I went to the beach for a school field trip today. I forgot to wear sunscreen, and that was VERY stupid, considering I live in Florida. -_- So, I am typing this with a burned back. Whoop de doo... **

**(1) When I said annoying, I meant for me. I just don't like those songs. I meant no offense to any of you that like them.**

**(2) Parcour, if you didn't know, is a form of martial arts. It involves jumping from high areas and landing without injuring yourself.**

**Anyways, again, thank you all for your lovely reviews. I came up with another idea for fanfiction. So, after I finish this story, do you think I should do: **

**Option 1- How to Train Your Dragon- Hiccup and his friends mysteriously get sent forward in time, and are found by a teenage girl. She has to help them fit in the modern world, introduce them to modern technology, and keep them from destroying everything in their path.**

**or **

**Option 2- Rise of the Guardians- When Jack accidentally switches bodies with a mortal girl, they need to figure out how to adapt, and how to switch back. Ironically enough, Pitch chooses this time to get his revenge on Jack Frost. Can they switch back in time to stop him?**

**...Yeah. So those are the two I'm debating on. Those aren't the real summaries, btw. Just an idea of what I want to happen. Which one would you like me to do? Vote in your reviews! I need some feedback people! Anyways, the song for this chapter is:**

**Get Out Alive By: Three Days Grace**

**Okay. Well that's all. Please review and tell me what you think. Is there anything you would like me to improve on? Anything you want added in the story? Let me know! Peace out.**

**-Gothgal00**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

"FOR SPARTA!" I cried out as I rushed the nightmares. I mean, come on. You can't rush into battle without a cool battle cry! The nightmares rushed at me and as we met, I quickly dropped and slid under them. I leapt off the floor and impaled two nightmares while their backs were still to me. The rest turned around and let out angry neighs. I stood against the wall as they once again rushed at me. At the last second, I propelled myself off the wall, and right into the lead nightmare. I hit it right between the eyes with my hand, and it crumbled into sand. I turned and quickly destroyed another with my high-heeled boot. From behind, another knocked me down and stood over me. The stupid thing lifted it's hoof off the ground and smashed it onto my leg.

I yelped in pain before moving out of the way of another incoming hoof. As it went to attack again, I kicked my right leg up and nailed it in the gut. After that one burst into sand, I jumped up, ignoring the pain in my leg, and did a quick spinning kick that destroyed another. I took a deep breath, as I backed up against another wall.

It may sound a bit crazy, but I was starting to get a bit bored with this whole fighting thing. I huffed as the horses started approaching again. This was getting old very fast. I charged again, but this time, I started singing, just to distract myself. "F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me!" I called out as I sliced another mare in half. I started doing a little dance, as I destroyed more of the stupid creatures. I did a small spin and stabbed another. "N is for anywhere and anytime at all!" I sang as I did a flip and kicked another. "Down here in the deep blue sea!" I finished the song as I destroyed the last nightmare.

I sighed and looked around. That was actually kind of fun. Nothing like a little spongebob to really pass the time. I slid down the wall, trying to catch my breath, and sat down. I assessed my injuries. I had a giant bruise forming on my thigh where the nightmare stepped on me. "Well that's just great..." I muttered. I then looked to my arm and cursed when I saw my cut. It was an angry red and had started bleeding again. And to top it off, it had some black nightmare sand in it.

"...Well shit." I said as I saw more nightmare sand enter my cut. When I looked up, I saw it was floating all over the room. Most likely from when I killed them. That meant I was probably inhaling some of it too.

...Well this day just keeps getting better and better.

I ripped off part of the leg on my outfit and tied it around my arm to stop the bleeding and the enter of sand. After I did that, I stood back up, trying to keep the weight off of my bruised leg. Now that the adrenaline rush I had was gone, I was bone tired. I guess that happens to a person when they get kidnapped by the Boogeyman, held in a cage, and attacked by evil horses. I limped back down the path that I came from and walked until I met another fork. I was too tired to do eeny meeny miny moe, so I just went left. I walked for a while before I came across a giant cavern. I sighed. But wait... was that.. light? I looked up and saw a hole up in the ceiling. I was both happy and annoyed. I was happy because I found my way out. I was annoyed, because it was at least thirty feet in the air. I huffed and blew a stray strand of hair out of my face. The universe hates me, doesn't it?

**Line break**

Jack's POV

After a quick trip through the portal, we ended up in Burgess. "So... does anyone actually know where in Burgess Pitch's lair is?" North asked after a minute of silent flying. I thought for a second. I know that I was there that one Easter, but the details of exactly where the place was were a little fuzzy.

"Ummm... I know the general area." I said. I walked to the front of the sleigh and pointed down towards the area of the forest where I believe Pitch's lair was. North directed the sleigh towards the area and soon we were on land. I stepped out and ignored Bunny, who was currently kissing the ground. I placed my staff firmly on the ground and leapt up to perch on it. Being in this position helped me think, as wierd as it seemed. I thought for a minute before jumping off my staff and walking off into the forest. The Guardians started following me, though I barely noticed. The more I walked in this direction, the more I recognized the area. And not from all my other treks through the forest, I walked until I came across a small clearing. It was there that I saw a small, rotting bed frame and that's where I knew I would find Kristy.

**line break**

Kristy's POV

Life just hated me today. This entire situation was just one giant fail. Well, the whole Pitch thing was. I could have gone forever without meeting his ugly face. But meeting Jack and the Guardians? I wouldn't give that up for the world.

I let out an annoyed breath. Oh great. Here I was at the bottom of a giant hole, and I was getting all sappy. Whatever. I clenched my teeth and started the gruelling climb to the hole up above. I took deep breaths, trying to keep myself calm, because as much as I hate to admit it, all the stress was getting to me. I was getting really close to having a panic attack and that would really suck. I'm freaking seventeen years old, and I was about to hyperventalate. Jeez, that can_not _be good for my health.

I kept climbing, however, and soon enough I was two more steps from the top. I reached my hand up and grabbed onto one of the rock ledges. I started pulling myself up when the rock broke under my hand. I thankfully still had my feet and other hand firmly planted in their spots, but I was still startled. So startled, that I accidentally shouted out, "Aw SHIT!"

I quickly shut my mouth and started climbing again, not waiting to listen and see if anyone was coming after me. I grabbed onto the top of the hole, and pulled myself up. I flopped down on the grass and put an arm over my eyes to block out the light of the setting sun. After so long in the dark, the sun hurt a bit. Now that I was finally out of there, I had started to drift off. I heard someone call my name, and there was a pounding noise to my left, like someone was running. I cracked an eye open and saw Jack rushing towards me. "Well, sheesh." I muttered. He looked at me funny. "You couldn't have shown up just a _little _earlier?" I muttered, covering my eyes again. I couldn't see him, but I could tell Jack was smiling. He would probably be happy to see me. I mean, who wouldn't miss me?

Anyways, after a few minutes of them asking me if I was alright, which I really wasn't by the way, they started asking me what happened.

"How did you get away?" Jack asked me. I was currently cuddled up by his side with my eyes closed, as he silently combed his fingers through my hair. It seemed a little cliché but I wasn't complaining.

"Well, I annoyed Pitch with stupid songs, and picked the lock before jumping thirty feet to the ground. I walked for a few hours and was attacked by mutant ponies. I destroyed them while singing Spongebob then walked some more until I found a hole thirty feet in the air. I climbed and now here I am." I said in a groggy voice. Silence met my explanation and I cracked an eye open. I chuckled at the look on their faces. It was a mixture of disbelief and confusion.

"Hey," I said. "I have a question of my own now." I said.

"Yeah?" Jack asked me.

"What happens when you accidentally get nightmare sand in an open wound?" I murmured. I would have talked louder, but I could slowly feel myself losing my grip on conciousness. I felt Jack tense under me. Another silence followed before Jack slowly said, "Why do you ask?"

I yawned and darkness started creeping in the edges of my vision. I used my last shred of energy to mutter, "Cause when I was fighting the ponies made of sand, my arm cut opened back up and I got some sand in it." I heard a gasp before darkness claimed me.

**A/N Aaaaaaand done! I hope you guys liked this chapter and thanks for all the positive feedback. I never thought that this story would get as popular as it did. Anyhow, the reason I posted this chapter today, is to celebrate! I'm graduating 7th grade tomorrow, and I made National Honor Society! :D I'm soo happy! I also posted cause I was bored. So, from everyone who reviewed, the majority rule, is that I do option 1, where the teens from How to Train Your Dragon get sent forward in time. Thanks to all who voted. Ok, the song for this chapter is:**

**Breakdown by: Seether**

**Hey, real quick, I've wanted to get a cover photo for this fic. If I could draw, I would totally make one myself, but I can't... At all. So if anyone can help me get a cover image, please PM me. Ok, anyways, I'll probably be able to update more frequently, as tomorrow is my last school day before summer. WOOHOO! Anyways, congratulations to all who graduated a grade in their school. That's one more year done and gone. Goodbye school, and hello summer time! Hopefully I have learned and will remember to bring sunscreen with me. :P Thanks for reading, and peace off. **

**-Gothgal00**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

_The first thing I saw was darkness. Surrounding me from all sides. It was suffocating me. I suddenly felt as if I couldn't breath. I clutched my throat. That's when I realized that I did have a physical body here in the never-ending darkness. What happened? Why was I here? So many questions rang through my head, but the answer to all eluded me._

_I felt like I was in a dream, like I could do anything. _

_Ah well. I figured standing here wasn't going to do me much good, so I started walking in some random direction. I was suddenly surrounded by a rolling fog, and there was just enough light for me to see. I looked around curiously before continuing walking. I soon came across a small area with something laying on the ground. I squinted, trying to make out what it was. A second later, my eyes widened and my hands flew to my mouth. There, laying on the ground, was my little sister. But... she wasn't moving. I quickly rushed over, and checked for a pulse with shaking hands. After a second of nothing, I let out a choked sob. This wasn't a dream. This was a nightmare._

_I usually wasn't a big crier. In fact, I can't remember the last time I really _cried. _But looking upon my sister's cold, unmoving body, I couldn't help it. I quickly got up and started walking again. I didn't want to see that anymore. It was too heartbreaking. Not a minute later, I came across another body. This time, it was Danny. My best friend for years, the only one who always understood me and stayed by my side. I clenched my eyes shut, and tried to get rid of the images. As much as I wanted to just lay down and curl up, I couldn't. I kept walking._

_Next, I came across multiple bodies, all mangled and bloody. This time I started crying at the sight of the Guardians. They were all there. All except for Jack. I let out a shaky breath as I tried to contain my tears. But all that accomplished was making it feel like I swallowed a lump of clay. I kept walking. I kept trying to force my feet to stop moving, but I had no control. It all hurt too much. Never let it be said that I don't have feelings. _

_All too soon, I came across the last body. It was Jack. His mouth was open in a soundless scream, and his eyes were wide, and lifeless. "Jack?" I croaked out. There was, of course, no answer. That was when it all became too much for me to bear. I fell to the ground and let out a high-pitched scream. I clutched the sides of my head trying to block out all the images invading my mind. All my protective walls crumbled as I was forced to look at the dead bodies of all the people I ever loved. After a minute of sitting there, trying to reign in my emotions, I saw a faint golden glow. _

_I sniffed and looked up. The faint golden glow suddenly surrounded me and I was pulled out of the darkness. _

I let out a gasp and shot up... only to collide head-first with someone that was standing over me. I fell back and clutched my head. "Holy shit..." I muttered.

"Kristy!" I heard. It was a familiar voice, usually filled with mischief, but now filled with worry. I slowly cracked my eyes open, and saw Sandy standing next to me, and Jack on my other side. Jack was holding his forehead, but his gaze was focused on me. They both looked so worried, but I couldn't find any words to ease their worries. I was too busy studying them, making sure what I saw was real and not an illusion. I reached out and poked Jack's arm. He frowned and looked at me, still concerned. He felt pretty solid. I don't think this is an illusion. I closed my eyes again, and let out a sigh of relief. They were alive. That meant my sister, and Danny were also alive. I let out a shaky breath and opened my eyes again.

They were still staring at me, But this time, the rest of the Guardians' worried faces also filled my vision. I grimaced and said, "Oh jeez. What kind of messed up drugs did Pitch put in that goddamn sand?" Jack let out a chuckle and shook his head. I sat up and tried to stand, but fell over. "Ah, shoot." I said, reaching for my left leg. I lifted the sucky bandage I put there, and looked at my bruise, which was now purple. Tooth gasped and covered her mouth. North, Sandy, and Jack's eyes all widened. Bunny muttered, "Crickey mate.." I sighed and rested my head back against a rock behind me. Damn, that hurts like hell.

North, and the others, (besides Jack) all volunteered to quickly take a snowglobe back to the pole, and get some medical supplies.

"So what exactly happened... You know, after I passed out?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know,

"Well, after you... passed out," Jack started, "You went completely limp. We started trying to figure out what to do, when you started twitching and muttering to yourself. Then you suddenly started yelling and thrashing... We weren't sure what to do, untill Sandy came up with the idea to try changing the nightmare sand in your cut into dream sand. I guess that it worked because then you calmed down, and a minute later, you woke up." Silence followed his explanation. I sat there, trying not to think about how embarrassing this was. I hated sympathy, and feeling weak. Yet here I was, stuck with both.

I covered my eyes with my hands and muttered, "Oh jeez.."

I felt Jack sit down next to me, but I didn't move. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around my shoulders, but I still didn't move. I couldn't even begin to describe how embarrassing this was. "...It's not your fault, you know? You don't have to be embarrassed about it." Jack said, obviously trying to comfort me. I gave a small grin at the winter spirit's words. Then I took my hands off my face and leaned my head back.

I let out a humorless laugh before saying, "How did this all happen, anyways? Not even one week ago, I was at home doing.. chemistry homework!" Jack chuckled and ruffled my hair. I huffed but closed my eyes. I guess that my body was still pretty tired. Of course dreaming about dead people doesn't really help.

There was a moment of silence. "... What did you see?" Jack's hesitant voice pulled me from the edges of conciousness. I cracked open an eye, but didn't answer. I looked at him for a second before letting out a sigh. I couldn't tell him. I barely wanted to think about it. But then I realized, I would never be able to let it go, if I didn't tell someone about it. I sighed before starting. "...It was worse than the worst horror movie. At least it was to me." I let out another humorless laugh before continuing. "I thought that after playing all those zombie games, and watching so many horror movies, that I'd be able to handle dead bodies... I guess it's different when the bodies are of the people you know.." I closed my eye again and tried to relax. There I told him. I just wasn't very specific in what I had seen.

No noise was made. I thought Jack had dropped it, but suddenly my head was lightly jerked to the side. I opened my eyes just in time to see Jack press his lips against mine. My eyes widened slightly, but I didn't pull away. We sat there for a minute, when I heard someone clear their throat. We both quickly separated, blushing. All the Guardians stood there, Bunny with a smirk on his face. I closed my eyes and tried not to look at them. I bet if you look really closely, you could see my last shred of dignity flying away.

"...Ummm how long were you guys standing there?" Jack asked nervously.

North winked. "Long enough." I tried to shrink as my embarrassment grew. "Anyways, let us get wounds treated, da?" he asked. I quickly opened my eyes and nodded. My cut, once again, hurt like hell.

I looked at Sandy as he waved his hands, trying to get my attention. "Yeah?" I asked. He signed to me '_I am going to give you some dream sand, so you will fall asleep. Just until we are done treating your cut and bruise. You need the rest.' _

I nodded and closed my eyes. I then, felt someone, most likely Jack, pull me onto his lap. I smiled slightly, and leaned against him. I didn't care that this moment was the sappy stuff I always hated in movies. I didn't care that he was cold. To me he felt like the warmest thing in the world.

I took a breath and felt something sprinkle onto my head. I suddenly felt very drowsy. I relaxed and let myself be carried off, away from the land of the conscious.

**A/N Aaaaaaand done. I don't quite like this chapter as much as the others, but I couldn't quite find a way to make it better. Ah well. It doesn't matter if I like it, so much as it does that you like it. So, what do you think? Good? Sucky? Message me and let me know.**

**I am such a bad person! I like making characters suffer. I don't know why! I just can't help it. I'm really into the angst stories, for whatever reason. So, if you don't quite like angst, I apologize. Anyways, the song for this chapter is:**

**Safe and Sound by: Me Vs. Gravity**

**I know that that is a Taylor Swift song, but I like the Me vs Gravity version better. I think it sounds cooler B)**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think. And, if you think you can help me get a cover photo, please PM me. Peace off.**

**-Gothgal00**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

I woke up somewhere around an hour later. I could tell, because I could just barely see the moon. I stared at it for a second, before realizing I was laying on something slightly squishy, that was slowly moving up and down. I then remembered, I had fallen asleep on a person. I believe it was Jack, from the slight cold radiating from him. I moved slightly, trying to get more comfortable so I could go back to sleep, when I heard, "...Kristy? You awake?"

I winced. It sounded like he had just woken up too. Well, there goes my extra sleep. "Ya... I'm awake." I answered. Then I looked around and realized the others were not there. "Hey, where are the others?" I asked.

"They went looking for Pitch. I volunteered to stay back and watch over you. Oh, and they also got your bow and arrows from back at the pole." I grinned and nodded, before getting up. I stood and stretched hearing multiple cracks. I took a step and my foot kicked against something. I looked down, and realized it was my bow and arrows. I gave a huge smile, and put the bow and quiver over my shoulder. That was when I realized, I could barely feel the pain from my bruise. I raised the bandage and saw nothing more than a small brown area left over from my previously purple bruise. I nodded my head, impressed. Now to test it out, I thought. I looked around, and found a sturdy looking tree. I walked over to it and started scaling the rough bark. Not a minute later, I had a full view of the forest. I sat there and looked out over the trees. I heard a slight rustling of leaves and looked over to see Jack rising up by me, staff in hand.

He gave me a grin. "So, you feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded. "Mostly. Now I just need to get revenge."

Jack snorted and shook his head. "Of course, that's what you would need.." I laughed. I shook my head before closing my eyes. I savored the feeling of the wind blowing against me. I took a deep breath of fresh air and held it, before slowly letting it out. Suddenly, I heard a distant crash break the silence of the night. My eyes shot open, and I looked at Jack. He looked back at me, and we shared a silent conversation before Jack flew over and grabbed me under the arms. He lifted me up, and we flew off to find out what that crash was. As we got closer, I saw flashes of black and gold light. There was the steadily growing sounds of neighing and moving sand. "Um... Jack? I think I figured out what the crash was." I looked up and saw a grim look on his face.

Jack nodded and said, "Well, it looks like you're going to get your revenge." Well, I guess that was good. We flew for another minute, before landing about a minute from the fight. Jack gave me a reassuring smile before taking off into the air. I grabbed my bow and knocked an arrow on it. I started cautiously walking, staying on high alert. A slight noise to my left had me turning and shooting an arrow at the oncoming nightmare. It burst into sand and I smirked. It tried to sneak up on me, the little bastard. I turned back and started walking once again. The flashes of color kept getting closer and the sounds of battle louder. I crouched behind a bush, and looked at the fight between Guardians and an army of nightmares.

Anyways, I was crouched behind a bush. I slowly and quietly, stood up and scaled the tree next to me. From the top, I had a great view of what was happening. I could see North destroying horses left and right with his twin swords. Tooth was a blur of motion, taking them out as fast a possible. Bunny hopped around, throwing his boomerangs at any oncoming mares, and Sandy was using his sand whips to turn the nightmare sand into dream sand. A flash of blue caught my eye and I saw Jack flying overhead shooting ice at the nightmares. I saw one flying at him from behind and I quickly shot an arrow at it. It let out a neigh as it was impaled, and Jack looked over with a nod of thanks. I smirked and nodded back.

It went on like that for a while. Nightmares going behind one of the Guardians, and me shooting it to save their butts. I wasn't attacked. Either they didn't realize where I was, or they didn't care enough to attack me. Either way, it was okay with me. I would just sit up here and shoot them down while they ignored me. Unfortunately, no matter how many I or the Guardians shot down, more nightmares just took their place. I huffed as I killed four and four more came in. I stopped to take a breath when something occurred to me.

Pitch created the nightmares, right? Then... would that make him a mom? I smirked. I should've known. Pitch was a he/she. My first clue was the dress. Then the spa day gone wrong with the missing eyebrows. And the fact that he loved being dramatic and shouted his name out every time he got the chance. Now he's a mom? Wow.. That's just messed up.

As I was caught up in my amusing thoughts, a stray nightmare came and hit me, knocking me backwards. I tried to find something to grab onto, but my arms weren't long enough to reach any branches. As I fell backwards, I tried wrapping my legs around the branch I was just on. I successfully grabbed onto it, and swung upside down. I then uncurled my legs, and I fell. I did a half flip, and stuck the landing.

I raised my hands in the air as if I was a gymnast. "Hell yeah! I'm a freaking ninja!" I called out. That was when my bow decided to fall out of the tree and onto my head. "Shit.." I mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on my poor head. That totally ruined my moment. I bent down and picked up my bow, before quickly shooting another arrow.

Unfortunately, five arrows later, I was reaching for another, only to find that my quiver was empty. "Oh shoot!" I said, before ducking to avoid another nightmare. I ran to the side and put my bow in a bush. I grabbed two knives and ran back out onto the battlefield. All of the Guardians were on the ground now, except for Tooth who works best in the air. I vaguely wondered where Pitch was, as I haven't seen him the entire time I was here. The coward was probably off hiding in some shadow. I threw a knife which disintegrated another horse. A slight movement to my left caught my eye. I turned and saw Pitch. My eyes widened when I saw what he was doing.

He was knocking an arrow made of black sand into a giant bow. As if in slow motion, I saw him point the arrow somewhere to my right. I looked in time to see it was Jack who was the arrows intended target. However, he wasn't paying any attention to Pitch, as he was surrounded by nightmares. "Jack!" I yelled in warning. He was just starting to turn around when Pitch released the arrow. I realized that Jack wasn't going to have enough time to get out of the way. He was going to be impaled! Then my eyes narrowed. Not if I could help it. I had already seen him dead once, I wasn't going to let that happen in reality. I started sprinting, as fast as I could. As I've said before, if I was going to go out, I was going out with a bang. At the last possible moment, I leapt in front of the arrows path.

I gave a short gasp of pain as the arrow entered my stomach. I froze in place, unable to move or see anything. I heard something though. It sounded like someone was calling my name. I would've responded, but I could feel myself rapidly growing weaker. My eyes fluttered closed, and I hit the ground as the cold darkness overtook me.

* * *

Jack's POV

I was surrounded by nightmares. It wasn't really much of a challenge. One shot of ice, and they were down on the ground. I swung my staff taking out another line of nightmares. I took a second to catch my breath when I heard Kristy yell from behind me. I turned around to see Pitch pointing an arrow straight at me. He released the string and the arrow came rushing towards me. I wouldn't have enough time to move out of the way. I was about ready to accept that I wouldn't make it out of this alive, when I saw Kristy jump in the way of the arrow. It impaled her through her chest as I watched in growing horror. "KRISTY!" I shouted. Pitch's expression was one of shock as he saw Kristy get impaled. Kristy's knees suddenly buckled and she was on the ground with her eyes closed and her breath coming out in short gasps. Pitch's expression changed from shock to glee as he saw her fall. That was the last straw. I snapped.

Letting out a giant cry of rage, I flew faster than should be possible at Pitch. I swung my staff and a powerful line of ice went crashing into the Boogeyman. He let out a cry of surprise as he was knocked into a tree. The tree snapped and fell over. I, however, didn't notice, and I rushed again. I was going to kill him. I was going to kill him for what he did to Kristy. I ran up, ad slammed the butt of my staff onto his chest. Pitch gasped for breathe and looked at me with wide eyes. I wasn't about to grant him any mercy though. I raised my staff to hit him again when he called to the shadows. My staff hit the ground instead as he disappeared. As Pitch disappeared, so did his nightmares. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" I bellowed. I was panting as I tried to contain my anger so I wouldn't start a blizzard. Then I heard a gasp. I turned around, my anger gone, to see Kristy trying to breath, yet obviously unconscious. The other Guardians were already at her side, trying to help her. But as the time passed, it became painfully obvious that she wasn't going to wake up. I ran over and collapsed onto my knees by Kristy. "No, no, no, no..." I muttered. This couldn't be happening. That arrow was meant for me! Why didn't she just leave it! I would much rather it be me gasping on the ground than her. "Oh no. No no no no no.. Don't you die on me Kristy. Oh jeez. I never should have dragged you into this business. It's because of me that you're in this mess. Don't you die..." I muttered, grasping her hand.

Oh god, what was I supposed to do? I dimly saw Sandy run up and try to get rid of the arrow in her chest, but when he touched it, nothing happened. I looked at Kristy's face with tearful eyes. She was still gasping, trying to breathe. Sandy and the other Guardians were still trying to get rid of the arrow. But by the time they finally got it out, it was too late. Kristy wasn't breathing.

**A/N Aaaaand done. Oh jeez. I am officially one of the worst people in all the world. I created a character, and then I go and kill her off. Please, no one kill me! Besides that, I hope you all liked the chapter. I was in the shower today thinking about RotG, when suddenly it occurred to me. Pitch creates the Nightmares... Did that make him a mom? All the signs point to it. And the whole 'part woman' thing. lol**

**Anyways, the song for this chapter is:**

**Time of Dying by : Three Days Grace**

**... I'm so cruel. lol Well, what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! Until next time, Peace off.**

**-Gothgal00**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

**(Warning: Contains sappy moments and thoughts)**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Silence filled the clearing. The horrible truth dawned on all of us. "No... No no no no..." I muttered repeatedly to myself. There was no way she was gone. I leaned down, hoping to hear her breathing. Unfortunately, there was nothing. She lay on the ground, looking so... so peaceful. It didn't look like Kristy without the smirk, or the raised eyebrow on her face.. I hoped, hoped with all my heart that she would open her eyes, and scold us all for acting all sappy. But as the seconds turned into minutes, I finally had to accept the horrible truth. She would not be waking up. I wouldn't get to hug her again, or laugh at her protectiveness of her skills.

"Oh jeez..." I muttered running a hand through my hair. I looked back up at the other guardians. Sandy had silent golden tears streaking down his face. Not only did he fail to protect a child, but he lost a good friend. Finally someone came along who could understand him, who he could talk too. Not once did he have to shake an elf to get her attention. Every time he needed to say something, she would always listen, and notice him when the others didn't.

Bunny sat there, looking as if he was trying not to cry. Tooth was crying, and North was hugging her trying to comfort her. They had all only known Kristy for a couple days, but in that time they had become attached. They became attached to the headstrong girl, who obsessed over how her skills dominated everyone elses, who beat Pitch herself without hardly trying, and who had escaped from his lair by singing. A person like that can't be found very easily.

We all sat there for a minute trying to get our emotions under control. Once we had all stopped crying, I sighed and let go of her hand. "So what are we going to do? Her friends and family are going to wonder what had happened." Tooth said after a moment of silence.

I sighed once again. "Well, as far as I know, she only had one friend, Danny. And her family isn't the best. The only ones that will miss her outside of us, are her sister and Danny." I finished sadly. Kristy was so much fun and an awesome person. There was no reason at all in the world that she was ignored by so many. Life is cruel and unfair. Forget being ignored. She shouldn't have been killed.

This wasn't her fight. I brought her into this, and I will forever regret that. I slowly bent down and picked up the lifeless body. I looked at the other guardians and said, "The least we can do is give her a ceremony. She saved my life..." I trailed off at that last part. As much as I wish it wasn't true, it was. She sacrificed herself to save me. It should have been the other way around. I was the Guardian, and if anything, I should have been the one to jump in front of the arrow for her!

I gently carried her all the way to the sleigh and lay her down on the seat in the back. I sat down without saying a word. Following me came the others and they also found a seat in the sleigh. I sat down, and ran my fingers through her black hair, trying not to picture those pretty hazel eyes looking at me. I closed my eyes and closed out the images of her smiling face. They hurt too much. It was like Sandy all over again. I wish I could've done something... But in a way, this was also completely different from Sandy's death. I had a strange relationship with Kristy. We were friends. We never proclaimed ourselves anything more than that, yet I can't help but think... _Could we have been something more? _ The question rang through my head, and I couldn't stop thinking it. I mean, she was so pretty, and not just her looks. Her personality lit up any room, as long as people were willing to see it. She was unsure of herself but would still joke around with anyone who was willing to listen.

I thought like this all the way to the Pole. When I next saw Pitch, I was going to avenge Kristy's death. We soon landed and multiple yetis came over, and took Kristy's body away. I leapt up holding my staff and went to follow them. Before I could make it two feet though, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see it was North who held me back. He shook his head sadly at me and silently told me to stay behind and leave the yetis do their work. We all walked inside, and sat quietly in the globe room. No one said a word. What would one say in a time like this? The room seemed duller than usual, the elves were quiet, surprisingly enough. Almost as if they could sense the tense atmosphere in the room.

Finally after a minute of silence, Bunny called me over, and we walked into the hall. "So.. What did you need?" I asked. I wasn't quite sure why Bunny had called me out here. I was plenty happy sitting in my chair and mourning. Yeah, right.

Bunny cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Well... about earlier..." he started. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I just wanted to apologize... Y'know, for yellin at ya like that. It was...*achem*... uncalled for." He stayed quiet for a second as if waiting for me to respond. I didn't. "Ya know... I didn't mean the things I said... I was jus' angry.. Not only at you, but at Pitch and the situation..." This time he looked at me expectantly.

I rubbed the back of my neck before sparing him more awkwardness. "Ya... I'm... also sorry... For the yelling... Ya..." I said awkwardly. We stood there for a second, neither of us knowing what to say, when North came through the door.

"It is time..." he said. I sighed and followed him through the extensive hallways. Finally, we found ourselves in a small room. The lights were dimmed, and candles were lit throughout the room. I walked over to the bed, and nearly started crying at the sight of Kristy on the bed. She had a bouqet of roses in her hands. I held back a chuckled at that. Roses were the perfect flower for her. Beautiful, but if you weren't careful, you would get hurt. She also looked so... peaceful. I slowly stepped back, trying not to look anymore. It just brought back the pain even worse than before. Sandy, who had earlier found Kristy's bow in a bush, lay it down on a little side table before stepping away.

The elves in the room slowly shook their heads back and forth, playing a solemn song while the candlelight relected off of everything, creating flickering shadows. We all stood, with out heads bowed, remembering the good times Kristy shared with us. I sadly chuckled when I remembered Kristy scaring Bunny's tail off with the game Slender, and all the time we spent watching movies together in our little fort... I sighed. If you looked at her and didn't know any better, you would think that she was just sleeping. But, unfortunately, we knew better.

After ten minutes of standing there, trying not to cry, all of the Guardians started leaving except me. I waited until they all exited the room before I went up to the bed and sat by Kristy's side. I took her hand and sat there with tears in my eyes. I lowered my head and I mumbled my goodbyes to her. When I opened my eyes back up, I looked around the room. I then deemed it too dark, so I walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The light of the full moon shone through the window, instantly brightening the room. I stood by the window for a second, just staring at the moon.

Then finally I sighed and walked to the door. I opened it, but looked back one last time. The moonlight reflected off of Kristy's face, and she seemed more beautiful than ever. Slowly, I tore my eyes away from the sight before leaving and shutting the door behind me.

* * *

Neutral POV

Unknown to all the Guardians, the moonlight coming in the room did much more than just lighten the space up. Up in the sky, Manny looked upon the brave mortal girl, who sacrificed herself to save his child. And he was not one to leave debts unpaid. As Jack left the room, moonlight streamed in through the window. It glowed so bright, and it chased away the darkness that was closing in on the girl. Not a minute later, a strangled breath came from the body and hazel eyes snapped open.

**A/N Aaaaand done! Yay! Kristy's back and ready to kick ass. And to top it all off, she's immortal. Hell ya B) You can all go back to not hating me, now. :D Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. I apologize for any OOCness. I wanted to get this all up for you, because I absolutely hate when people leave me on cliff hangers like that and then don't update for weeks on end. But here I am! :D And I apologize, for I am completely unable to write long chapters. No matter how I try, I just can't. :(**

**Ok, song for the chapter:**

**Going Under by: Evanescence**

**Ok, thank you all for reading, and please review to let me know what you think! Until next time, Peace out. **

**-Gothgal00**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

**(Warning: Awesomeness will occur)**

Kristy's POV

I took another strangled breath, trying to fill my air-deprived lungs with oxygen. What the hell happened? Where was I? I looked around the room, until finally my eyes landed on the moon. It looked so big and so bright... _You are Kristy Green. Spirit of Nature. _I looked at it, confused, when suddenly all of my memories came flooding back. I gasped as I realised... I _died.._ "Holy shit..." I muttered scrambling up from my spot on the bed and standing on the wooden floor.. Did that mean I was a... _spirit? _Like Jack and the others? Oh jeez... oh god, oh god, oh god... I tried to wrap my mind around the idea, and _not _hyperventilate. Holy crap.. So I'm dead? Like a ghost? But wait... I cocked my head to the side. "Seriously? Spirit of Nature? Doesn't that sound a little wimpy?" The moon's glow brightened for a second before dimming back down, almost as if it was chuckling.

Then my mind snapped back to the reality of the situation. I _died._ It was almost too much. Finally, after a minute of deep breathing, I remembered the Guardians. Did they think I was dead? Oh man... So were they out there mourning? Well, it looked like there was an unavoidable sappy moment in my future. Oh well.. I don't mind all too much. I mean, I just died. My eyes widened slightly before narrowing. "Pitch," I muttered to myself. "Ah that _bastard..."_ I swear, I'm gonna kick his ass. This time, so badly, that he won't be able to show his ugly face for at least a century.

I clenched my fists in anger, when suddenly an orange glow came from my sides. I looked down, and yelped when I saw my hands were covered in fire. "Holy shit.. Holy mother of god.." I said a bunch of random things, as I tried to get rid of the fire covering my flipping hands! Suddenly, the fire was gone. I stared at my hands in confusion, before my eyes widened in realisation. I was the spirit of _nature. _Fire was one of the four elements. Did that mean... I closed my eyes and concentrated. I raised my hands and pointed them at a flower sitting next to the bed. I focused my energy on the air currents around me. When I opened my eyes, I saw the flower being raised up by the air. My eyes widened again, before a wide grin split my face. "Oh _damn, _that's cool!" I exclaimed. What else was associated with nature? Well... there was a lot of things. There were the elements, there were storms... Wait.. did that mean I could control lightning as well? Suddenly, I was able to _feel _the atoms moving in the room. I raised my right hand and poked the same rose that I had levitated. A tiny bolt of electricity shot from my finger and ended up frying the flower.

I looked at my finger in awe and grinned. "I... am a _god!_" I said raising my hands in the air. I smirked. I guess it was time to make my entrance. It was going to happen sooner or later. But first... I had to try something. I opened the window and silently told the air to pick me up. Before I knew it, I was floating a good three feet off the ground. Oh man, I couldn't _wait _to show Jack! A smug look decorated my face. "Hell yeah.." I muttered. I dropped, my feet lightly touching the ground. I looked down, and saw that, like Jack, I was barefooted. I shrugged. To be honest, I didn't really mind that much. It made me feel more in touch with the earth. Aaand, since I was the spirit of nature, it just made sense. I moved to the door, and slowly opened it. I peeked out from behind it, and saw nothing.. I frowned. That was very unusual. I mean, it's the friggen North Pole!

I slipped out of the room, not really sure, what I was going to say when I saw the Guardians. _Hey guys, guess what? I'm not dead anymore! As it turns out, I was brought back by the moon, and then I became the spirit of Nature. Isn't that great!?_ Yeah, no. Ehh.. I'll just wing it, I thought to myself. Ya, 'cause that always works... not. Ah well... I ran down the corridors, my bare feet not making a sound. I came up to the end of the hallway and pressed myself against the wall, so as not to be seen. I smiled, and started humming the James Bond theme. I felt like I was a freaking ninja right now. I poked my head out around the corner and looked to see if the coast was clear. I frowned and walked out from behind the wall. I was at the main room of the workshop, where all the yetis and elves where usually working, but the room was completely empty. What the hell?

I walked through the room, keeping my eye out for anything suspicious. I then heard a couple voices. I ran next to the doorway that the voices were coming from, and pressed my ear against the wall to hear what was being said. "I'm serious, it wasn't your fault Frostbite. Now ya better stop talkin' like it was, before I shove ye into a tunnel leading to Mexico!" I froze.. Wait, so Jack thought this was his fault? Oh no. No, no, no, no... My eyes narrowed. I'm going to walk in there, and if at some point he says anything about this being his fault, I was going to strike him with lightning, so help me...

Sooo... How to do this... I mean, they were obviously talking about what happened. I couldn't just go waltzing in, and act all casual, like nothing had happened. Actually... That was exactly what I was going to do. I wanted to see the look on their faces when I walked in there. I took a deep breath, and walked in the room. The second I took a step inside, the room was suddenly very quiet. I kept walking and plopped down on a chair, trying to look as bored as possible. I could feel the Guardians' wide eyes on me, as they tried to process what was happening. I sighed and threw my hands up in the air after a moment of pure silence. "No hello? No nice to see you? What am I, chopped liver?" I asked. The second I said that, all the Guardians started talking and moving towards me. In a way, I was a bit uncomfortable with all this attention. But another part of me completely welcomed it.

I blinked, but in the time it took me to do that, a winter spirit was able to leap from across the room, and attach himself to me in a giant hug. I gasped slightly, before awkwardly returning it. "I thought I had lost you.." I heard coming from him, but I couldn't be quite sure. Suddenly we were both pulled off the chair, into the arms of a giant Russian. I laughed as I felt three more people join into the giant group hug. We all stayed like that for a minute, me savoring the feeling of having someone care for me... Not that I would ever admit that that was what I was doing.

Soon, though, everyone left the group hug, and it was just me and Jack. I cleared my throat, and he quickly pulled away, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. I rolled my eyes, and sat down on a soft chair, motioning for him to sit down next to me. He eagerly complied, and soon we were all sitting down in our prefered spots. I threw my arm around Jack's shoulder, so that, in a less touchy-feely way, he would have reassurance that I was right here. "So, what happened?" Tooth asked after a second.

I glanced over at the hatch where the moon shone through and grinned. "Well, Manny decided that for my "heroic act", he would reward me by bringing me back to life as a spirit." They all stared at me in amazement, while I kicked my feet up on a coffee table that was in front of the chair I was lounging on.

Jack looked at me. "So, what are you the spirit of?"

I put my feet down and grinned. "I am officially the Spirit of Nature!" I said with a smile. They all, once again, stared at me in amazement. In the silence, I took a moment to really appreciate how much they all missed me. Jack was still cuddled up to my side, much like I would have done. Tooth's face was bright with unconcealed happiness, as was Sandy's, North's , and (as much as he would deny it) Bunny's. In all the time that I've known them, I haven't seen them this happy before. It made me smile, knowing how much they cared and missed me. It was a new feeling, actually being missed by someone, but I think I liked it. It showed that people cared.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jack suddenly sat up, and asked what powers I might have then. I smirked and stood up. The other Guardians did as well. I walked to the center of the room, and motioned for all of them to move back. Once they did, I called to the air currents surrounding me, and floated in the air, with my legs crossed. Then I pointed at Bunny, and the air rushed over to him, and picked him off the ground. I targeted him specifically, because of his fear of flying. My smirk grew as Bunny's eyes widened and he shouted out,"Ah Crickey!" He closed his eyes, and started muttering to himself as he continues to bob up and down in the air. I rolled my eyes and pulled the air currents away, making him fall to the ground. "Ooooh." Jack said. I smiled and decided to try something out. I closed my eyes, and waved my hand, acting on instinct. Suddenly, the sound of rushing water could be heard, and I opened my eyes to see a wave quickly flying in from the hallway. All of their eyes widened and they prepared to be overtaken by the water, when I flicked my wrist and the water dissipated.

I let anger flow through my system and held out my hands, where a bright red flame suddenly appeared, floating over my palm. North muttered something in Russian, Tooth gasped, Sandy clapped, Bunny was still trying not to vomit from his little flight, and Jack was staring in wonder at the bright flame on my palm. I closed my hand and extinguished the flame. Then, acting on instinct again, I released myself from the air, and slammed my bare feet down on the floor of the workshop. The second I did, I raised a hand, and a chunk of rock came out of the ground. Several others followed and they all rotated around each other in a circle above my palm. I grinned. Despite the title, being the spirit of nature was _awesome!_

"Is.. um.. is that all?" Bunny asked weakly. I gave an evil grin.

"Not quite cottontail." I said. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, they turned a stormy gray. The Guardians all gasped and started forward, but I stopped them with a raised hand. Suddenly, all the windows blew open, and snow started flying in. Jack looked confused. He didn't make this snow. I smiled as I made lightning flash and a giant boom of thunder followed. All the Guardians jumped, and finally I allowed my eyes to turn back, and the storm to stop. I looked at the mess of snow on the floor and waved my hand, concentrating on evaporating the snow. In less than five seconds, it was all gone. I smiled and looked at all of the Guardians.

They all had looks of shock and disbelief on their faces, I grinned. It was at that moment that I realised I was very tired. Ok, using so much energy at one. Bad idea. I was still able to keep my eyes open though, so it wasn't that much of a problem. Jack pointed at me. "Are your new powers the reason you look slightly different?" he asked. I looked at him questioningly, before he pointed over to a mirror.

I walked over and saw what he meant. My black hair was nicely curled, and was in a high ponytail. I had a neon green streak going down one side of my ponytail. My outfit was slightly altered as well. I looked more like a female assassin than a ninja now, and if I may say so myself, I looked _good. _I, for whatever reason, had on makeup. I had on a smokey gray eyeshadow, eyeliner, and my skin looked flawless. Ok, I have to admit. That's pretty cool. I felt something on my wrist, and looked down to see a charm bracelet. It had multiple charms, including a bow, arrows, and a wolf.

I worked by instinct once again and took the charms of the bow and arrows off of the silver chain. I closed my eyes and concentrated (again) before I felt the charms grow bigger in my hands. before I knew it, I was holding a real sized bow and a quiver full of actual arrows. I ran my hand across the smooth surface of the bow and noticed the surface seemed to bend slightly under my hand. I was so focused on my bow that I didn't notice the Guardians started staring again. I focused for a second before the bow and arrows shrunk back down to the size of charms. I placed them back on the bracelet and finally looked up. I was met with still shocked stares. I shifted a bit, before Jack whistled and said, "Remind me not to get on your bad side again." I smirked and walked over. I ruffled his hair and laughed at the indignant pout he gave me.

"Well," Bunny sniffed. "Ya may have a bunch of new powers, but you're still gonna need to train to harness your skills. Make 'em better." My eyes narrowed.

Jack threw his hands up in the air, before facepalming. Bunny looked at us confused before seeming to realize what he just said.

"Really Bunny!?" Jack shouted. "I thought you would have learned by now. Would you stop questioning her skills?" Bunny's eyes widened as he saw my narrowed eyes. He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh come on Sheila, ya know I meant nothin' by it, right?" he asked. Well, it looks like I was about to get revenge for both Jack and myself. I looked at my charmbracelet, and secretly took off one of the charms. I pictured it life size, and threw the charm on the ground. It quickly grew in size, and before any of us could blink, I had a full grown wolf standing by my side. It was pure silver and had razor sharp teeth. As if it could sense who I was angry at, it automatically turned towards Bunny and started growling, it's silver fur rising on it's back. Jack started laughing and Bunny's eyes widened. "Ah crickey.." he muttered before hiding behind North. The big man laughed and stepped away so that Bunny was out in the open again. "Don't be chicken, old friend." he said in his booming voice.

"Yeah Kangaroo," I mocked. "Don't be a chicken." He glared at me and I chuckled. "So, you want to apologize, or do you want to be chased by a wolf?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh rack off ya bloody show pony!" he exclaimed. I cocked my head to the side and gave him an evil grin.

"I'm sorry, but that was the wrong answer. I'll call him off when you're ready to apologize." I said. Then I turned towards the silver wolf. I nodded at Bunny and said "Sick 'em." The wolf snarled and pounced. Bunny let out a high pitched squeal and started running away. He opened a tunnel that reopened somewhere in the rafters of the building. He jumped through and the tunnel closed behind him. "Haha!" I heard him shout triumphantly from above us. However, that victory was short lived when the wolf jumped at the same spot where the tunnel was. He went through the ground as the wolf reopened the hole. The silver wolf was also transported up to the rafters making Bunny panic. "AHHH!" Bunny screamed as he tried to get away from the wolf. I smirked and silently praised the wolf. "Fine, ya drongo. I'm sorry! Just call off your mutt!" I thought for a second before saying, "Fine. I accept your apology... for now." I whistled and automatically, the wolf leapt down from the rafters and stood by my side. I pet it's head and his tail started wagging.

Jack walked over and went to pet it as well, when the wolf tried to snap at him. "No, Jack's a friend." I said to the dog. It instantly stopped growling and rubbed up against Jack's hand. Jack grinned and scratched the wolf behind his ears.

"Hey, would you put that thing back on your bracelet so I can come back down and not be worried about being killed?!" Bunny yelled, still up in the rafters. I sighed.

"Fine.." I mumbled. I put two fingers on the top of the dogs head and imagined it as a charm again. Instantly it shrunk and became a charm in my hand. Bunny finally jumped down from the rafters and glared at me.

I smirked. "You better be careful." I said. "Next time it's gonna be a bear."

**A/N Aaaaaand done! I made a slightly longer chapter. Yay! And Kristy is even cooler than before. Hell ya B) I had all these ideas for what her power or powers should be. I wanted to give her so many, but none of them related to each other. It wasn't until I was watching Avatar the Last Airbender, that I realized she should be able to bend all the elements, and then that's when the idea of the Spirit of Nature hit me. Thank you Avatar! The whole charm bracelet was something that came to me in a dream last night, and I figured that was way too cool of an idea to pass up. So here it is! :D**

**I'm glad none of you hate me anymore. Especially since one guest said that if I hadn't brought Kristy back to life, they would have had to scalp me. I was at that moment, very grateful I brought her back in that specific chapter. Hehe... Anyways! The song for this chapter is:**

**Sound of Madness By: Shinedown**

**...Yep.. So, please review and let me know what you think of the chapter or just the story in general. We're at ninety-four reviews! Let's see if we can break one hundred this chapter. Every review brings a smile to my face. :D By the way, if anyone could help me get a cover image for this fic, please PM me. I would draw one myself but... I can't draw... At all. Thanks for reading! Till nextime. Peace out.**

**-Gothgal00**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

I yawned, as the use of so much power finally caught up to me. North saw, and said, "Vell, Kristy. You should go and get rest. Big fight coming soon, and you need to be prepared." I narrowed my eyes slightly, but realized he was right. I removed Jack's arm from around my shoulders and stood up. I bent backwards slightly to stretch my back. Several cracks were heard, and the Guardians all winced.

"Ok," I said as I nodded. Then I thought for a second. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep. "Umm... North?" I asked. He looked up at me and I cleared my throat. "Would you happen to have a pair of headphones I could use? I usually fall asleep listening to music." North nodded and sent a yeti off to go grab me a pair of headphones. I smiled and waited until said yeti came back with the headphones I requested. I nodded at him, and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," the yeti said in a gruff voice. I cried out in surprise and stumbled backwards into the chair. The Guardians all gave me confused and slightly alarmed looks. I looked at all of them and pointed at the yeti. My mouth hung open as I tried to form words. "Th.. the.. yeti... talked..." I managed to get out, and North gave a bellowing laugh.

"You must be able to understand other creatures now, da?" he asked. When I thought about it, I guess it did make sense. I was the spirit of nature, I should be able to understand other animals and creatures.

"...Ok... Well then... what's your name?" I asked, finally able to use words again.

The yeti bowed and introduced himself as Philip. Wait... he bowed? ... I guess that was another perk. I smirked and stood up, having finally got over my shock. "Hi Philip." I said. Jack gawked.

"Why do all the yeti's have similar names?" I heard him mutter. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Philip. "Nice to meet you, m'lady," he said in his low voice. My jaw once again dropped. I turned towards the others and pointed to the yeti. Once again, I was unable to form words.

"What now?" Jack asked. I tried to form words, as I continued to point towards the confused yeti. I pulled the hand pointing at the yeti back before pointing at him again, trying to get my point across, since my mouth refused to work. After a minute of that, my mind finally took pity on me, and let me speak again. "He just called me 'm'lady'!" I continued to gawk as the other Guardians laughed at my surprise.

"Well, ya are the Spirit of Nature," Bunny said. "The wild life are bound to have an attachment with ya." I took a second to process this thought before an evil grin spread over my face.

"So, _Bunny..."_ I said. He gave me a questioning look while I continued. "You are saying that _all _ wildlife is bound to have an attachment with me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well, ya-" he was cut off as he realized where I was going with this. "Ah no, mate. Ya don't-" I cut him off as I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You said, _all wildlife. _You are wildlife. That means, I am your ruler." I finished with a victorious smirk. This time Bunny was gawking at me, as Jack and the other Guardians all started cracking up. Bunny was unable to form words as he continued to stare at me like I had grown a second head. My smirk remained firmly planted on my face, where it was to stay for a while.

"Ah, she got you good, Cottontail!" Jack said. Another thought occurred to me, and I turned to Jack.

"But wait, Jack," I said. He turned to me, and stopped laughing when he saw the look on my face. I clasped my hands together behind my back, and started pacing around the room. The smirk never left my face as I nodded to myself. "I am the spirit of _nature_.." I drawled, still pacing. Jack gave me a wary look, but didn't say anything. "The seasons are a part of nature... Are they not?" I asked turning to him. This time, Jack's jaw dropped and Bunny snapped out of his trance-like state to laugh at Jack. "So..." I continued. "That means I rule over both of you," I finished with a smirk. They were both silent now, as the other Guardians laughed at them.

I turned away from the both of them, and started talking to myself. "That means I can tell both of you what to do, and you have to do what I say... Yes, that will work quite nicely." I turned back to them and gave them a sweet smile. "Well, I'm off to think and get some sleep. I'll see you both in a little bit!" I called, as I grabbed my headphones, and skipped to the door, where Philip was waiting. "Can you please show me my room?" Philip bowed again (That's never going to get old) before turning and showing me the way to the room I would be staying in. On the way there, I stopped by the training room, where I had left my cellphone. I grabbed it, and started following Philip again.

After a couple minutes of walking, we made it to a nice room, with an awesome view of the North Pole out the window. I thanked Philip, and he bowed again before leaving me alone. I tried to look as Queenly as possible, until Philip was out of sight. The minute I could no longer hear his footsteps in the hall, I ran and jumped onto my new bed, burying my face in the pillow. I sighed contentedly as I enjoyed the feeling of the soft pillow against my face. Eventually I figured I wouldn't be able to sleep in this outfit, no matter how exhausted I was, so I pulled myself out of the warm embrace of the pillows, and checked the drawers for any extra clothes. Fortunately for me, my usual pajamas were in there. I pulled out a baggy t-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants. That's odd. They were my size, exactly... That's a little creepy... Oh well. I put the clothes on the counter in the bathroom connected to my room, before starting the water, in the shower. Now that I thought about it, I was dying to take a shower, get the scent of death off. I started humming as I undressed, and made sure the water was warm enough. When I was satisfied it was, I got in and sighed as the warm water hit my back. After a minute of standing there, my quiet humming turned into full fledged singing. That happens sometimes. It must be the water...

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence;_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_There is no life - no life without it's hunger;_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_

_But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_

_Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up... To more than I can be..._

* * *

Jack's POV

After Kristy left, Bunny and I tried to deny what she was saying earlier, trying to gain back at least one shred of dignity. North laughed and suggested we all go to the kitchen to get food and eggnog. We huffed but none-the-less, we agreed. To get to the kitchen, we had to go through many hallways. I don't know why the building was designed this way, but it was. We walked (or floated) down the hallways. When we were halfway there, Bunny stopped walking and his ears started twitching. We all looked at him questioningly, before he said, "Oi, do you guys hear that?" We all shook our heads, and Bunny started quickly leading us through the hallways. Soon enough, we stopped by one of the doors.

North looked weirdly at Bunny. "This is Kristy's room. Why are we here?" Bunny raised a paw, telling us all to be quiet. After a second, I was about to ask Bunny what the heck we were doing here, when suddenly we all heard it. Kristy's voice floated from her room, along with the sound of running water. She must be singing in the shower. I usually would have found this funny, but not today. We all sat there, listening to Kristy sing. She started off soft, but as the song went on, she started singing louder. Though she sang louder, that didn't make it any less enchanting to listen to. All of our mouths hung wide open, as we listened to her. I never knew she could sing like this! We were all speechless.

The amount of emotion she put in the song surprised me. I didn't know Kristy had this much emotion. That would usually sound like a mean comment, but if you knew Kristy, you would agree with me. Her voice carried through the workshop, silencing the yetis, and even most of the elves. The way the song was being sung, it didn't need any instruments to make it sound complete. It just needed Kristy. Before we all knew it, the song was over, and the sound of water turned off. We all shook ourselves out of the trance, and quietly started back towards the kitchen. Nobody spoke, as we were all lost in our thoughts. Since when could Kristy sing like that? Why was she singing in the shower? It must be the water...

We were silent, even as we made it to the kitchen and ate our food. Eventually we were done, and we started towards the globe room again. We passed Kristy's room, but this time we didn't hear the beautiful song she was singing earlier. This time, we heard wierd sounds, then suddenly a female voice screamed, "CALL 911 NOW!" We all exchanged startled looks, before throwing the door open, to make sure that Kristy was ok. "Kristy!" I called as we walked through the doorway. The lights were off and she lay motionless on the bed. The strange noises continued, from MiM knows where, but that wasn't our main focus. We rushed to Kristy's side, and I started shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. After a couple rough shakes, her eyes snapped open, and she cried out.

"It's ok, Kristy. What happened?" I asked gently. Tooth sat next to the bed, stroking Kristy's hair, while North, Sandy, and Bunny all stood to the side not knowing what to do.

"It's ok, you can tell us," Tooth said, trying to sooth Kristy. But it didn't quite look like she needed soothing. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and gave us all questioning looks.

"What... the hell, are you all doing in my room!?" she cried out unexpectedly. I sat back, slightly startled. She must be confused. She doesn't know what happened.

"We heard a voice scream 'Call 911 now!' from your room. It's ok, though. You're safe." Tooth soothed.

Kristy sat there for a second before she started cracking up. We all exchanged confused looks. Maybe she had gone insane? She continued to laugh, as we all awkwardly sat there. She calmed down after a second, and looked at us briefly before cracking up again. "Oi!" Bunny called, finally getting annoyed. "What's the matter with ya?"

Kristy held up a finger telling us to give her a second. Tooth and I had stood up from the bed and sat next to the others, while Kristy tried to stop laughing.

Finally she stopped enough to try and tell us why she was laughing at us. "Tha... That wasn't me... Who called out!" she managed to say before she started cracking up again. We were all still confused, but were starting to get annoyed.

"Then who was it, ya drongo?" Bunny asked. She once again held up a finger, signalling us to wait. I huffed, and crossed my arms, waiting for her to explain.

After a good five minutes of laughing, she finally stopped, and cleared her throat. "That wasn't me that called out," she repeated. She coughed once or twice, before continuing. "That... That was my music.." she said. She gestured to her headphones that were still loudly emitting wierd noises.

All of our jaws dropped. That was music? "I don't know what you think is music, mate, but that sure ain't it." Bunny said.

Kristy picked up her phone and paused the 'music', before unplugging the headphones. "Sure it is. It's called... dubstep..." she said, wiggling her fingers dramatically. We all stared blankly at her, as she sat there waiting for a reaction. She got none. "Skrillex? You've never heard of dubstep or skrillex before?" she gasped before doing something on her phone. "This... is dubstep. This one, is called First of the Year, by Skrillex," she said, before pushing a button. A bunch of wierd, yet catchy, noises came blasting through the little speaker. Bunny cried out and covered his ears, while the rest of us looked at the little device, fascinated. I had never heard this kind of music before. All of a sudden, a voice screamed, "CALL 911 NOW!" Kristy paused the music and looked at us. We all blushed at the look she was giving us. I fruitlessly tried to find words to talk with. "But... but you were so... still... and-" I started when she cut me off with a raised hand.

She gave a tired yet amused smile, as she said, "That's something called... Sleep. You should try it sometime. I always fall asleep listening to music. And I happen to find it very sweet that you all ran in here to check and see if I was ok." We all blushed again, before Kristy yawned. She stretched, and lay back down on her pillow, closing her eyes.

We all stood there awkwardly for a minute, before Kristy opened an eye and glared at us. We still stood there, and Kristy rolled her eye, and sat up... only to throw a pillow at us. "What part of 'sleep' do you not understand?" she asked sarcastically. We all quickly apologized, and backed out of the room. I looked back as I was about to leave, and for the first time, I saw Kristy's silver wolf laying on the other side of the bed, next to Kristy. I smiled slightly, before closing the door.

LINE BREAK

Neutral POV

A black nightmare watched from the shadows and saw everything that happened. It rushed back to it's master and reported the news, that Kristy was a spirit now. "A spirit?" Pitch spat. "Of what?" He didn't wait for an answer, as he snarled and transported through a shadow to Kristy's room at the pole. As he saw her laying there, a plan started forming in his head. He smirked and said, "Yes... I will manipulate her mind as she sleeps and-" he was cut of by a feral growl coming from the bed. Pitch's eyes widened and he looked over at the silver wolf, baring it's teeth at him. He slowly backed up from the bed, but before he could make it to the shadows, the wolf leapt. Pitch shrieked and started running around the room, to avoid the dog. He was too preoccupied in trying to stay alive, that he wasn't able to summon a shadow. "Ah!" he shrieked. The door burst open, but he hardly noticed. "I am genuinely frightened right now!" he cried.

An odd thought, the boogeyman being frightened, but everyone got scared every one in a while. The wolf continued to chase him, as a chuckle came from the door. Pitch spared a moment to glance at the door, to see the Guardians all standing there, laughing at him. He snarled, but the snap of powerful jaws behind him made him shriek again, and he frantically called out to the shadows. He was transported away, and the wolf stopped the chase. He panted slightly, and scratched himself behind the ear, before jumping over, and laying back down next to Kristy, who was, surprisingly, still asleep.

The Guardians continued to laugh as they closed the door, and went to the globe room.

**A/N Aaaaaand done... I'm not quite sure where this chapter came from. I had a bunch of funny ideas that I wanted to use, so this is what happened. Next chapter will most likely get back on track with the action you were all hoping for. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, because I highly enjoyed writing it. Thank you all sooo much for the reviews! We passed one-hundred! WOOHOO! *happy dance* Thank you all soo much for reading my story and sticking with me for so long. Cupcakes all around! The first song that was used in this chapter is You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban. Anyways, the song for this chapter is:**

**First of the Year by: Skrillex**

**... It only seems right. Hehe... Ok, so, there is this video that I suggest you look up. It is very funny, in my opinion anyways. It is called 'After Ever After' by: Paint. It is a Disney parody. Ok, that's about it. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Till next time. Peace off. **

**-Gothgal00**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

I was rudely woken by the bright sun shining through my window. I grumbled and buried my face in my pillow, trying to block out the light. After a minute, I was once again on the brink of sleep when I heard a creaking sound. I turned over in my bed, and threw the covers over my head, so I could get some peace. It wasn't until I heard some moving around, a growl, and a small squeak, that I poked my head out from under the covers. I chuckled when I saw Fang pinning an elf down with his silver paw. Yep, that's right. I named my wolf Fang. Why? Because it's a freaking awesome name, that's why.

I shook my head fondly, before giving a sharp whistle. "Fang, down!" I called. He immediately let the elf go, and the small, terrified creature ran out of the room as fast as it could. I yawned and stretched, before pulling the covers off and getting up. There wouldn't be any going back to sleep now. I shuffled over to the bathroom, and turned on the sink. I leaned down, and splashed cold water on my face. After that, I blindly grabbed a towel, and used it to get the water out of my eyes. I walked back in the room, and checked the drawers for any clothes. Sure enough, there sat my usual outfit, all squeaky clean. I changed and fixed up my hair. Oddly enough, my makeup was still perfect... Not even a smudge... Well, that's handy.

Anways, I walked out of the room, and started down one of the hallways. I eventually found my way to the kitchen and shuffled in. After a quick look around, I found that the other Guardians were up and about as well. I guess they all stayed the night. I shrugged. Personally, I didn't really care. It was... I think 10:00 in the morning, it was too early for caring. I walked in, and opened a cabinet. I pulled out eggs, butter, and some other ingredients for pancakes.

"What are you doing, Kristy?" Tooth asked.

"'m making pancakes," I replied tiredly. I finished stacking the ingredients on the counter, and grabbed a giant pan from another cabinet. This kitchen was designed a lot like my own. I mean, of course this one was a lot bigger and more advanced, but everything was put in around the same place. That was a little wierd, but whatever. Like I said before, too early.

"Ummm... Why?" Jack asked. He was perched on the counter, with a curious look on his face.

I gave him a slight glare. "'Cause I'm hungry?" I said.

"Well, just have cookies!" North bellowed.

I winced slightly. "Sorry, I just got up, Could you keep the volume down please?" I turned to them. "And, I'm making pancakes, because maybe... just _maybe... _I want something besides cookies?"

North and all surrounding elves gasped. I rolled my eyes, and went back to making my breakfast. "Well, if anyone wants anything _besides _cookies, just let me know, and I'll make you some pancakes too."

After a moment of silence, everyone except North came and asked for some pancakes. I shot an amused look at North, who was standing in the corner, pouting like a little kid. I chuckled, and mixed the ingredients together. Soon enough, I had enough pancakes made for a small army. I grabbed a plate, and stacked several pancakes on top. I covered it in butter, then buried it with syrup. I started eating, and before anyone else even had their pancakes ready to eat, I was done and coming back for more. Bunny gawked at me.

"Whoa, slow down there mate. Ya already had what, like, four?" he said.

I laughed. "Ah Bunny, I didn't have four... I had five." I said. Bunny shook his head, and we all continued with breakfast.

By the time I was done, I had already eaten twelve pancakes, and down three glasses of milk. I sighed and sat back, content. They all stared at me strangely. "How do you stay so thin, when you eat like _that_!?" Jack asked after a second. I grabbed another glass of milk and started on that before answering.

"Honestly, Jack. You would think you would stop being surprised at all the things I do." He sat there for a second, before nodding his head, accepting the answer. I smiled, before looking at North. "So... what's the plan with Pitch?" I asked.

"Well, we discussed, and after a group vote, we decided. We wait." I nearly choked on my milk, and sat up. After a minute of choking on my milk, I was finally able to answer.

"What do you mean, 'we wait'? You mean we wait for Pitch to come out of hiding?" I asked disbelievingly. North nodded. I stared at him, hoping he was kidding. "You're joking, right?" I turned to Jack. "Please tell me he's joking?" Jack sadly shook his head. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted just as badly as me to go out there and kick Pitch's ass. I turned to the rest of them, who were still eating. "You all voted to wait?!" I asked.

None of them answered. I looked at them shocked. Then my eyes narrowed. I couldn't believe this. I walked to them, and took their plates away, while they were still eating. "You don't deserve these pancakes." I said. I threw the pancakes away, before walking back over to the group.

"Well, I'm not sure why you guys chose to do this, but I don't think I want to know. Last thing I need is to hear this garbage." I said.

"Now wait, Kristy, we have made a decision-" North started, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, I get that you've made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it!" I yelled. (1)

I started walking away, but Bunny called out. "What are ya gonna do, track him down?"

I turned around and scoffed. "Well yeah. See, there are two reasons why that statement you just made was stupid. One, I have a freaking wolf, that kicked your furry ass. Two, I'm the mo-foing spirit of nature! I'm pretty sure I can hunt down that cowardly bastard," I spit out. The Guardians looked at me, slightly shocked by my language. All but Jack, who looked to be deep in thought.

"Now... I don't know about you, but I'm going to go track that douchebag down." With that, I turned away and walked out. I made my way all the way to the Globe Room, and was about to take off out the window, when I heard someone call out to me.

"Wait, Kristy!" I heard. I turned around to see Jack flying after me, staff in hand. "I'm going with you." he said.

I don't know why, but that one sentence made me so happy. Maybe it was because someone finally decided to have my back? Maybe it was because, out of all people, it was Jack? I wasn't sure. I had only known the guy for a week, but in that time, we had become great friends. I let a smile cross my face, before nodding. I jumped up, and went flying up towards the hole in the roof. A second later, Jack was next to me. He smiled at me, and for whatever reason, I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. "I've got your back," he said. I gave him a bright grin, and nodded.

"Thanks," I said.

He nodded back, and said, "Well, that was quite a speech you made in there," he said. I did a bow in midair, and sent him a smile.

"Thank you, thank you very much," I said.

He laughed and said, "Well, anyways, I know where Pitch's lair is."

"Really?" I asked, hopeful. He nodded. "Woohoo!" I shouted. He laughed again, and I smiled. "But, before we confront Pitch, there's something I wanna do." Jack gave me a questioning look, as I started laughing like a maniac.

An hour later, we were standing outside of Pitch's lair. I frowned down at the hole, and looked around. I saw a big rock on the ground, and picked it up using my powers. I threw it down in the hole, and after a second, Pitch rose up clutching his head. When he saw us, he gave an evil grin, and whistled. Before I could blink, we were both surrounded by nightmares. I huffed. Really? Every freaking time...

"You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" Jack said. I shrugged before grinning.

"I bet I can kill more than you," I said. Might as well turn this into a game. I mean, Jack was the Guardian of Fun after all.

I couldn't see him, but I could tell Jack was grinning. It was a second before he answered.

"You're on."

**A/N Aaaaaaaaand done. Sorry it took a bit longer to get this chapter out. My mom keeps yelling at me to get off the computer and hang out with the family. -_- Well, anyways, here it is. Hope you liked it. Next chapter is the big battle scene. **

**(1) That was a quote from Nick Fury from the Avengers movie. That was my favorite quote of the whole movie, so I just had to use it :D**

**I got another idea for a story, after I read a lot of human guardian stories... and fem jack stories... So, I put them both together, and I came up with a story idea. This is the summary:**

**Jackie was a 17 year old highschool student who's little sister was hospitalized. Unable to pay the bills, Jackie is forced to accept an offer from Pitch Black, the rich yet abusive teen at the school. He would pay her bills, if she agreed to be his girlfriend. But when things go horribly wrong, can anyone save her?**

**Sooo... yep. Can you tell me in your reviews if you would read it or not? I think it would be a good idea... But I would like another opinion. Ok, song for the chapter, is:**

**Burn by: Papa Roach**

**Ok, that's it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon, so in the meantime, please give me some feedback! Thanks for reading. Till nextime... Peace out. **

**-Gothgal00**


	24. Chapter 24

**disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

Before we knew it, the nightmares rushed us. We fought back to back, taking out nightmares by the hundreds. I started with my bow and arrows. As it turns out, my new quiver came with limitless arrows. Another perk of being immortal, I guess. We both spun around, moving almost as if we had fought together for years.

I jumped as Jack swung his staff, taking out a row of nightmares in front of me. I knocked another arrow, and shot it into the eye of a horse coming towards Jack. It was almost like a dance. We both fought pretty gracefully, which was a first for me. At one point, I dropped my bow momentarily, and hooked arms with Jack. He swung me around, and I took out all surrounding nightmares with powerful kicks. However, as quickly as they were destroyed, more took their place.

As the nightmares started getting in closer, Jack and I quickly decided to split up. He stayed down on the ground, while I flew into the air. I looked at my bracelet, and found a charm for twin swords. I put back my bow and arrows, and started using the swords instead.

I swung the swords like they were extensions of my arms. I blocked one nightmare with one, while I stabbed another with my other sword. The hair on the back of my neck rose suddenly, and I quickly twisted out of the way of a nightmare sand spike. I swirled around to see Pitch, directing his nightmares down to Jack. As they all ran over there, Pitch looked over at me, and formed another nightmare sand spike. He shot it at me, and I did a quick flip to avoid it. As I faced the nightmare king, another horse came and hit me from behind. I was momentarily distracted, and I ended up dropping my swords. Before I could use the wind to get them back, Pitch shot more nightmare sand at me. I was knocked against a tree, and my hands were bound with sand against one of the branches. I growled as Pitch came up to me, with a smirk planted on his face.

"Well, did you really believe you two could beat me? You don't even have those troublesome Guardians with you." He leaned in close to my face, and whispered, "It would be much easier to just surrender now.." He quickly recoiled as I spit in his face. "Fine, so you want to do it like that?" he asked, coming over and grabbing my wrists, still attached to the tree.

As he did, I gave him an evil grin. "I'm sorry to disappoint you," I started, as my eyes turned grey. "but I am stronger than I look." Suddenly, dark clouds rolled in the sky. Pitch's eyes widened, but before he could move away, a bolt of lightning came down and struck him. He fell to the ground, and started spasming, as the electricity ran through his body. I smirked, and broke through the solidified sand, binding me to the tree. I rubbed my wrists, and was about to attack Pitch again, before I was overcome by nightmares. I fought through them, but I was starting to get frustrated. Pitch would no doubt be up and about again by now. That lightning wasn't strong enough to kill him. These goddamn things just ruined my perfect opportunity. I grit my teeth before yelling, "Get out of my way!" As I yelled the last part, it started pouring rain. Lightning struck down several nightmares in front of me, and thunder boomed. My eyes turned back to gray, and I flicked my hand to the side, taking out a large group of nightmares with a gust of wind.

I sensed another group of them to my left, and I stomped my barefoot on the ground. A giant column of earth suddenly rose from the ground, and destroyed all nightmares flying above it. As the area around me cleared out, I calmed down, and my eyes turned back to normal. I slumped against a tree, exhausted. I hope that using up all this power won't always drain me this much. I sat back for a minute, and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up a bit. I heard a voice call my name, and I looked up to see Jack, slowly making his way towards me. He swung his staff like a baseball bat, taking out nightmares with each swipe. I watched him approach. I would've helped him out, but I needed to regain a bit of strength, if I was going to last this entire fight. 'Cause I could tell, this was going to take a while. Jack shot an ice spike at the last nightmare, and quickly came over to me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little.. out of breath," I replied. "How about you?"

"I'm good, just a few nicks and scratches, but I think I'll survive," he said with a smile. I gave him a grin, and yawned slightly. This was not going to work if I was asleep throughout the battle. I could sleep later. We had a brief break, as Pitch and his nightmares tried to regroup. So Jack sat next to me, and we sat side by side. For whatever reason, I felt slightly uncomfortable being this close to him. I mean, I was fine around other people this close, but around him, it felt slightly awkward. I huffed. Stupid teenage hormones...

I yawned again, and my head ended up landing on Jack's shoulder. I closed my eyes briefly, but I could still feel Jack's eyes on me. It was a little unnerving, knowing he was staring at me, but it didn't feel like a bad stare, more like a... well... admiring stare? I wasn't quite sure, but whatever. He wanted to stare, he could stare all he liked.

I heard a slight scuffling noise, and opened my eyes to see more nightmares stalking out of the hole to Pitch's lair. I groaned. "They can't give me five freaking minutes to rest. Really!?" Jack chuckled, but waved his hand, creating an ice dome around us. It wasn't very big, but it was a strong wall, and it was quite pretty. The bright flashes from the lightning reflected off the ice, and I stared, transfixed. However, before I could really appreciate how pretty it was, my view was blocked by the nightmares banging against the dome. My eyes narrowed slightly, and I closed my eyes again, as I muttered, "Bastards..." I heard Jack laugh next to me, and a small smile graced my lips. After a minute of me laying on his shoulder, and hearing the thundering noise of hooves against the wall of ice, I opened my eyes, feeling well enough to go back out and fight. I looked over at Jack, and smiled. He returned the grin, as I nodded, telling him to break the dome. He hesitated for a second before nodding. He raised his staff, but turned back to me. Our eyes met for a minute, before he quickly leaned forwards and gave me a quick kiss. He pulled back and quickly broke the dome. I smiled as he flew off.

I turned back to the threat, and my eyes widened as I saw how many nightmares were there. But this time, they came in more forms than just horses. There were bears, birds, even men. And they all stood there glaring... right at me. "...Well fuck," I muttered. I stood up straight, and stretched backwards, hearing my back crack. I rolled my neck to get rid of the kinks, before getting into a defensive position. Just like that night in Pitch's lair, I cocked my head to the side, wearing an almost maniacal grin, before telling the creatures to bring it on. We both charged each other. Them running, ready to overtake me, and me lighting a bright fire on my hands. I leapt up in the air, and shot the bright flames at the creatures. A large bear was hit, and it instantly turned to glass. "Hmm..." That was very interesting. I flew higher, where the new night-creatures couldn't reach me, and started building up a large fire on my hands. Screw loosing energy, I was gonna fight until I dropped... hopefully not literally.

The fire continued to build as the creatures roared, trying to reach me. I raised my hands above my head, before throwing the fire downwards, releasing a huge wave, that turned at least fifty monsters into glass. I then followed that up with many flying rock projectiles. They hit the glass monsters, and shattered them into millions of little pieces. But after I killed them, about fifty more took their places. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" I yelled. I clenched my teeth, and shot way up in the air. When I was really high up, I released my hold on the wind, and I went rocketing down towards the ground feet first. I had to be going around seventy-five miles per hour, and my speed kept increasing. I finally hit the ground. But I didn't even break a bone. As I landed, the earth practically bent under my feet, causing a small earthquake to take out more nightmares. The earth shook under my feet, and I glared at the nightmares who survived. If we didn't get some help, this would take _hours..._

As if on cue, I heard the sound of sleigh bells in the distance. I smiled slightly, as I saw the sleigh land nearby. I continued to take out nightmares, as the other Guardians rushed into battle. Bunny ran next to me, and I smirked at him. "Finally come to your senses?" I asked.

"Yeah mate," he replied. "We couldn't let you have all the fun." I rolled my eyes, before taking off, destroying several nightmares with each movement I made. I got very caught up in the fight, but I was still able to feel the ominous presence appear behind me. I quickly took out the last ten nightmares standing in front of me, before turning around to face Pitch. As I spun, I heard someone call my name, and I saw why. Pitch had already shot an arrow at me, and it was quickly slicing through the air, right at my stomach. I smirked. Not again.

As it came close enough, I picked my hand up, and threw it to the side, flicking the projectile with the back of my hand. It bounced off my hand, and flew away from me, before embedding itself into a tree. There was a shocked silence, as Pitch and the Guardians stood there, open mouthed.

"... Really? That's the _best _you've got?" I asked, looking at my nails, bored. "You already used that trick, old man," I said. Then my mouth curved into an evil grin. "You need more practice." I then jumped into the air, throwing my feet behind me. I planted them on the side of a tree, and bent my knees, before pushing off the tree. I went flying through the air, straight at Pitch.

He dodged, but I quickly swung myself around a small tree, and faced him again. The fighting had resumed all around us, but in my eyes, it was just me, and him. We stood there for a second, glaring at each other. I broke the eye contact, and quickly launched an attack. I stomped my foot on the ground, bringing up a small wall of earth in front of me. I struck it, making small yet sharp projectiles shoot out the other side at Pitch. I heard him hiss in pain as he was impaled by a few of them. I grinned, before flipping over the wall, and shooting a line of fire from my palm. It went flying in his direction, and, though he moved, he was still burned on his arm. He grabbed his wound, but I didn't give him any time to recover. I swung my foot back before bringing it forwards again and kicking the ground.

The earth rose up in a line, before bringing up a spike, inches from the Boogeyman's face. He let out a girly shriek, before creating a large nightmare sand scythe. He swung it at me, but I jumped up and turned so my side was facing the ground, before spinning over it, as it passed underneath me. I landed on my feet and ran at him, ducking under the scythe that once again came flying at my face.

I slid across the ground as I avoided the sharp object. Seeing me on the ground, Pitch lifted up the scythe, and struck down so that it struck right where I was just laying. I managed to roll out of the way in time, and went to stand. I was knocked down by a blast of cold wind, as several dark spikes flew over my head. I looked over to see Jack floating above me. "Thanks!" I called out.

He smiled, and said, "Well, now we're even."

I scoffed as I avoided another one of Pitch's attacks. "We'll never be even, I _freaking died _for you!" I called out.

"True, but I'm sure I'll get rid of the debt somehow," Jack said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes, before using the wing to push him out of the way of another incoming spike. I turned back to Pitch and spun to avoid another object that was thrown at me, when I heard a small cry of pain.

I looked over, to see that Jack had been impaled in the arm with one of the spikes. He fell to the ground, just about unconscious.

"God damn it, Frost!" I yelled out, before rushing over to him, as I stood in front of him to protect him from more incoming missiles, I heard the sound of lots of sand moving. My eyes widened, and I slowly turned towards where Pitch was, to see a giant sand wave flying towards us through the air. "Ah shit..." I muttered. I turned towards the oncoming wave, and tried to think of some way to stop it from killing us. I raised both my hands, collecting lots of water droplets, and shot a giant burst of water as tall as the wave right towards the middle. Unfortunately, that barely made a dent, and it kept coming. There would be no way that I could move both Jack and myself out of the way in time. So I started collecting more water droplets, and forming them into a dome over us. It wasn't very big, but I used extra water to make it thicker. I swirled my arms around, trying to make the dome as tough as I possibly could. The wave was almost on top of us, and that's when I started freezing it.

I quickly lowered the surrounding temperatures, and the dome froze over. I kept lowering the temperature around the dome, making the ice stronger. As I did this, I used the wind to try and hold back the wave as long as I could.

I had finally finished freezing the dome over as much as I could, and I stopped waving my arms around. I let the wind stop pushing the wave, and it started coming at us again. I looked down to the ground, and saw Jack clutching his arm where the spike went through. I ignored the oncoming wave, and walked over. "I'm sorry Jack, but this is going to hurt," I whispered, before quickly pulling the spike out of his arm. He cried out and his arm started bleeding, but I formed a few handfuls of snow, and put it on his arm. I thickened it so it would stay in place, and Jack sighed in relief. I stood back up, and looked up. The wave was almost upon us.

I took a deep breath, and held up my hands. The wave crashed down on us, and I cried out as the ice almost collapsed. I controled the water, and tried to get the dome to stay up, but let me tell you, that's a lot harder than it sounds. My eyes were clenched shut, and my teeth ground together, as I strained to keep the dome up. The sand kept crashing against it, forming little cracks, but I kept pushing back, filling the cracks back up, and holding it together. If I wasn't doing this, the dome would have collapsed upon impact with the wave. I could almost picture Pitch's smug face as he thought we were overtaken by the nightmare sand. That just made me angrier, and I pushed back harder. "Stupid Pitch... Goddamn sand!" I muttered, trying to distract myself. I was starting to sweat and pant from exertion.

I heard a small groan from the ground, and glanced over to see Jack stirring. He lifted his head and blearily looked at me. "Kristy?..." he muttered. I wasn't able to answer, so I just nodded, before turning back to what I was doing. I felt my energy draining, and I struggled to stay awake. Jack shakily stood next to me, and helped me hold up the dome. That made it a little easier for me, but it was still hard.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the wave passed, and I let the dome drop, as I collapsed to the ground. I panted and tried to catch my breath. I dimly felt Jack crouch next to me, and I think he said something... but I wasn't entirely sure. I lay there for a couple minutes, drifting in and out of conciousness, until finally, I was able to open my eyes. What I saw made me smile. I saw Pitch unconscious on the ground, and the Guardians all surrounded me, with worried looks. I blinked a few times, before muttering, "Why do I feel like this has happened before..." Jack chuckled, and held out a hand. I took it, and he helped me up. I shakily stood on my feet, and looked around. It was already dark, and there was sand covering the ground. "How did you guys finish the fight so quickly?" I asked.

North answered with a smile. "Well, ve had a little help." I looked over to see an army of wolves covered in black sand, all standing behind a silver wolf, standing tall and proud.

"Fang!" I said, smiling. "I knew you could do it buddy!" I smiled and started laughing as he jumped on me and started licking my face. "O- Ok, down boy!" he stepped back, and stood in front of his troop of wolves, that I had him gather before we came to Pitch's lair.

I turned to Jack. "See? I told you that they would come in handy!" I looked over at Bunny who was nervously eyeing the wolves, some of which were staring at him hungrily. I laughed, and whistled. All the wolves looked to me, and I nodded my head. They all bowed, and ran off. All except for Fang. He came and sat by my side, as I leaned against a tree trying to stay upright.

"Well... Now that we've won... Can we please go back to the Pole, so I can sleep?" I asked. North laughed and nodded. Soon enough, we were back at the pole, with an unconcious Pitch. I ran to my room, quickly changed, and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N Aaaaaaaaand done! I hope you all liked the chapter. The story is almost over :( If anyone has any suggestions of things they might want to happen before I end it, please review and let me know! And if I could get a bit more feedback for the story idea that I had, that would mean a lot. Ok, song for the chapter is:**

**Warrior's Call by: Volbeat**

**I just wanted to let you all know how much it means to me, that you all stuck with me all this time. I never thought that people would like my story so much, so thank you all! I love ya'll :) Thanks for reading, and please review and tell me what you think! Till next time. Peace out.**

**-Gothgal00**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

I sat in a tree, staring at the dark clouds gathering around me. My back rested against the rough bark, while I sat lost in my thoughts. I thought about the recent battle with the Boogeyman, and how I turned into a spirit. Was I invisible to people now? Like Jack told me about? Was my whole regular life just tossed in the trash? No, it wasn't tossed in the trash. It was ripped apart, stomped on, and flushed down the toilet. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Would Danny and my sister be able to see me? Were they worried about me? It just occurred to me, that I had been gone for a week.

And who's fault was this? This was the fault of none other than our resident bastard, Pitch Black. My eyes narrowed in anger, as I remembered: He _killed _me. He freaking killed me, and I wasn't allowed to return the freaking favor. I was starting to get angry, and my fists clenched at my sides. I was on the verge of turning around and punching the tree I was sitting on, but I couldn't, or wouldn't really. Considering I was the spirit of Nature. That was still a very interesting yet slightly confusing concept. So, I was basically the Queen of Nature.. Did that make me Mother Nature? Ah hell naw, I am _not _that old. I think I'll just stick with Kristy, _thank you very much._

With no warning, a voice came from close behind me, ripping me out of my thoughts. "Boo!" I jumped and stifled a scream. I whirled around on my branch, ready to launch myself at whoever it was. Ever since the battle with Pitch, I was pretty on edge. Earlier, I heard a branch snap and almost tackled a walking deer.

And who did I see? The confusing., teenage boy, Jack. He sat on a branch not two feet away, with a mischievous grin on his face. I settled back down on my branch. "Your lucky," I said after a second. "I almost smashed your face in."

"A little on edge, huh?" he asked. I gave a small nod. "And even if you knocked me out of the tree, I'm a big boy. I think I could handle it." I turned around with my eyes slightly narrowed.

"Are you saying, that I can't deliver a good punch?" I asked.

"Well, it's not that, just-" I cut him off, shoving him off his branch. Jack fell a couple feet, but caught himself before he went splat. He came flying up at me, and before I had time to think 'Oh, he _wouldn't,' _he barreled right into me, knocking me right off my branch. My arms windmilled as I fell back. I was about to summon the wind, but Jack caught me from under the arms. Before I could protest, he pulled me close and _kissed _me.

I gasped and my brain just- froze. It seemed like I couldn't think, or feel a single thing. He let go of me unexpectedly, and flew upwards. I forgot to summon the wind, and the ground came rising up to meet me. My tombstone would read 'Killed by love'.

That would be, if I actually died. Which I didn't. I caught myself of course. I summoned the wind, and my bare feet just brushed the ground as I rose back up into the air. I flew up to Jack, who was about fifty feet in the air, and was smiling cheekily at me. "Well, that was fun," he remarked.

I glared. "Fun? How's this for fun?" I waved my hand, and the support of the wind disappeared from under him. Jack's eyes widened before he started falling. He waved his staff around, trying to gain altitude again, but the wind remained gone. When he reached twenty feet, I took pity on him, and let the wind rush back underneath him. He wobbled a bit, trying to gain control again, before he flew back up to where I was.

"Not cool," he said. I rolled my eyes, before grinning.

"Free fall?" I asked. He grinned and nodded, seeming to forget that I could have killed him. The two of us, started flying as fast as we could upwards. I was getting the hang of these powers. I was able to fly just as well, if not better than Jack could. It felt like I was born to fly. We rushed upwards, until we were thousands of feet in the air, above the clouds, and where the atmosphere was thin. I took a deep breath, as we stopped, enjoying the feeling of the crisp air in my lungs. I looked at Jack, and grinned as he nodded. We both relinquished our hold on the wind, and started free falling, head first. I could feel my eyes starting to water slightly as the wind flew past us. We went zooming towards the ground, facing each other. We both had huge grins decorating our faces, and when we were halfway to the ground, we grabbed hands, and spun several times. We released, and went zooming off in different directions. I laughed, but it was ripped away by the wind. Jack and I started using the wind again, and angled ourselves forward. We went flying towards Burgess, and as we got closer to each other, we dropped back down. In between the buildings we flew, creating strong breezes while people pulled their jackets closer around them. I laughed, enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing through my dark hair.

It wasn't until I saw it, that I stopped moving, and landed to look at it. It was a small poster... of me. My eyes widened as I saw it was a missing persons poster. My hands flew to my mouth, as I gasped. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no... Who put the poster up? Was it Danny? Or did my Aunt notice I was gone, and call the police. "Kristy?" I faintly heard Jack land behind me, and call out. I looked around frantically, before taking off in the direction of the Gamestop Danny worked at. I was there in less than a minute. I flew through the open doors and saw Danny sitting at the desk, reading a comic book. He looked stressed. I could tell what most others couldn't. I could see the slight bags under his eyes, and the creases on the normally smooth forehead. I ran up to the counter, and shouted at him. "Danny? Danny!? Answer me, god dammit!" I shouted. I leapt over the counter, and shouted in his ear. He shifted slightly, but didn't even look up. "Come on, you selfish bastard!" I cried. I went to slap him upside the head, but my hand just went straight through him, as if I was a ghost. I gasped, and clutched my hand.

I suddenly felt so... empty inside. Like I didn't really exist. Was I really here? Or was I really a ghost of some kind. I backed up, away from my friend, until my back was pressed against the wall. My mouth hung open, as I tried to process exactly what just happened. I just went... _through _my best friend. I slowly slid down the wall, still clutching my hand, trying to prove to myself that I was still there.

I heard a slight movement, and looked up to see Jack walk into the room. He looked from the still-reading Danny, to me, sitting on the ground. I had tears in the corner of my eyes, and I struggled not to cry. This only made me feel like I had swallowed a lump of clay. I took in a deep breath, before letting it out in shuddering gasps. Jack came over and sat next to me, not saying a word. The laughs and fun we were having just minutes before were forgotten, as I struggled to keep my composure. I kept telling myself that I was strong.. That I wouldn't cry. But that just made me feel worse when the tears started slipping out. I buried my head in my arms, and started crying. I felt so _weak. _Like I couldn't take care of myself. I would've felt like that if I was alone, even. But the fact that I was crying in front of Jack, just made it worse.

After a minute of pointless crying, I felt an arm wrap around me. I leaned into the contact, once again letting myself know that I could touch other living, breathing beings. I leaned my head on Jack's shoulder, and he held me in a tight hug. Once I had finally gotten a hold of myself, I sniffed and looked up at Jack. He was looking at me with concerned, blue eyes. Normally, I would have been embarrassed for allowing myself to look this weak. But right now, at this moment, I could honestly care less. My best friend for _years_.. couldn't see me.

I sat up, and pulled away from Jack's comforting hug. I rubbed my eyes, to get rid of any stray tears, and tried to scrape up any shreds of dignity I might have left. I get that it's okay to cry every once in a while, and that it's bad to hold your emotions in, but.. I had an image to hold up. I was the tough girl who didn't give a shit about anything. I got through school by being one of the quieter girls. Despite my silence to the odd people around me, I guess I always gave off this dangerous vibe. Maybe that's why I only had one friend? But anyway, I had always kept up that facade to get by. I never really let my emotions show, so I always bottled them up. I guess it's just kind of second nature to me now. But when I walked through the open doors of the building, and found that my long time friend couldn't see me... I just couldn't hold it in. My life has gone from being ignored because people didn't want to get to know me, to being ignored because I was literally, _invisible _to them. I doubt that really anyone could face that without shedding a few tears.

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Apparently in the time I spent crying, my powers had acted up, and there was now a blizzard raging outside. I didn't quite want to open my eyes and look to see how bad it was, but eventually I managed to crack my eyes open slightly to face what I had unintentionally created. I gasped as I saw the blindingly white landscape outside. "Well shit," I muttered. As I worked to tune down the force of the storm, I noticed that Danny had closed the doors, and was staring open mouthed at the storm raging outside. "What the hell?" he asked himself.

He shook his head and turned around to go back to his desk. As he did, his eyes skimmed right over Jack and I. Suddenly, I felt this burning anger inside of me. Who the hell did he think he was? He was just gonna ignore us? That bastard! Dimly, I knew it wasn't really his fault, but at the moment, my mind was too fucked up to listen to reason. I narrowed my eyes, and they turned gray. Snow started falling inside the small building, and the temperature rapidly dropped. Danny was staring open-mouthed at the snow falling on his head. He shook his head a couple times, as if maybe he was hallucinating, but the snow only fell on him harder. I felt movement to my side, and looked to see Jack creating one of his magical, fun snowflakes. He blew on it lightly, and it went flying across the room, only to land right on Danny's nose.

We both slowly stood up, as a bright grin lit up Danny's face. He laughed and looked back up at the falling snow with a new light in his eyes. My eyes softened, as I remembered how childish he could really be. They turned back to their regular color, but I kept the snow falling. I sighed slightly, and Jack seemed to read my mind: It was time to leave. We both started walking towards the door, when I heard a slight gasp come from Danny. I ignored it, figuring that maybe he slipped or something, but I stopped dead, when I heard him call out, "Kristy?" I stopped moving, and I think I stopped breathing, as I turned around to face him. My heart started beating faster, as I saw him looking, not through me, but _right at me. _"Kristy? Wh- what the hell is going on here?" he asked, bewildered. "Where were you? We couldn't find you anywhere!" I completely ignored his questions as I raced forward, and leapt into his arms. I squeezed him in a tight embrace, and didn't let go, even when I heard him gasping for breath. I only let go when Jack pulled me back.

He grinned at me, and said, "You know, he's able to see you now. You might not want to squeeze the life out of him." I laughed and looked back over at Danny. He had a huge grin on his face, and, to top it all off, he looked over at Jack, and said, "Who's this?" Jack gaped and started stuttering.

"Can- can you see me?" he asked. Danny looked confused as he nodded. "I- I'm Jack," Jack said, and Danny grinned in greeting. He held out his hand, and despite his shock, Jack shook it. I laughed at Jack's expression before turning back to Danny. Despite the grin on his face, I could tell that he was concerned. "Kristy.. What happened? You didn't answer my calls or my texts, and then I came over, and your house was abandoned. I called the police, and they have been searching for days! Here, come on, let's go and show them that you're ok." he said. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door.

I pulled my hand away, and looked at his confused face sadly. "I- I can't," I said.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Danny asked, looking more and more confused.

I sighed. "It's a _long _story," I said, looking over to Jack. He nodded, and I turned back to Danny. "But, there is a storm outside, so I guess we have time."

Half an hour later, a very confused Danny sat on the counter, staring at me open-mouthed. I shifted slightly in mid-air. "Wait, so you- you _died?!_" he practically yelled. I winced. I had never heard Danny shout before, and it was kind of odd.

"Um.. Yeah?" I said hesitantly. Before I knew what was happening, I was pulled into a tight embrace. I could tell it was Danny, because of the black shirt he was wearing. I buried myself in the hug, grateful that I could actually _touch _him now. I didn't go right through him, as if I was.. some sort of ghost. After a while, Danny pulled away and searched my face, as if looking for something. He seemed satisfied with what he saw, and he went to go sit down again.

He seemed to lose the concern now, and a childish grin lit up his face. "So, you said you have powers, right?" he asked. I nodded, and his grin widened. "What kind of powers do you have? Oh well duh, you made the storm right?" Before I had the chance to answer, he continued. "Woah, so you're like Storm from the X-Men! Ooh ooh, no wait, you're the Avatar! You can bend the elements! Or maybe you're like some kind of wierd weather wizard, and you have to go to Hogwarts to learn how to control your powers!" he continued to ramble, as Jack and I watched in amusement.

Jack leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Is he always like this?"

I looked at him and scoffed. "Are you kidding me? This is only the beginning," I said with a wide grin.

**A/N Aaaaaaand done. Omg, I am sooooo sorry. I feel like it took me forever to update. Don't blame me, blame Jeremy Renner! I watched Mission Impossible Ghost Protocal, and ever since, I have been obsessed. I ended up watching him in several other movies, like Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters, and the Bourne Legacy. Plus I watched the Avengers, like, 5 times. After I watched the movies, I have been hooked on Jeremy Renner fanfiction stories. I'm most likely going to end up writing several of those. If you haven't seen any of those movies, I highly recommend them. I also got hooked on people playing zombie games on Youtube. Hehe.. yeah.. **

**Again I am soo sorry it took so long. Ok, anyways, a huge thanks to Ya I'm THAT chick, for making the cover art for the story. Thank you everyone who followed/favorited and reviewed. It really means a lot to me. I'm debating on whether or not I should do one last chapter about Kristy, Danny, and Jack getting Lucy to believe and see them. Ok, song for the chapter is:**

**C'mon By: Panic! At the Disco featuring Fun**

**I just heard the song the other day, and I really like it. Ok, thanks for reading, and please review! Peace out.**

**-Gothgal00**


End file.
